Warhammer 40k: Between Gods and Monsters
by Titan of War
Summary: The journey of a half-immortal son of Athena who finds himself in a world that he thought once to be nothing more then fiction, trying to adept and survive in a universe Of unending battle and eternal War, where dying is lot more easier then living. Welcome to the Inquisition, Darius-hope you survive the experience and live where countless others die each moment. (under rewrite)
1. Prologue: Awakening within galaxy of war

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own the other works/Concepts that are used in this work. This is a massive crossover between various other works (anime, books or movies), so be assured that the story is not going to be the same. It's also an OC which has been inspired by many other works, so I want to thank those who their works had inspired me to start this project.**_

 _ **About the story: I have been reading a lot of fan fictions lately and I have been getting this idea, every time that I read one of those stories with X-over crossover within them. So I decided to start and make my own work and with my own style.**_

 _ **So without future delays, let's go into the story.**_

* * *

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

" _We first saw him when he was brought into our hospital; he was no different from the many others that were wounded and in need of our attention and healing hands. Had we known who our eyes had laid-upon, we would never have allowed him to step into the front-lines without us taking arms beside him. Instead he left to face the heretic and the traitorous with nothing but Flak-armor and the weapons in his hands and with but five-hundred untrained that he had to lead to the front while we stood back. Ours will always be the sin of putting his holy life at risk and danger; it shall forever be the nightmare that will haunt our souls, the shame which will always prevent us from looking-up to the emperor when we finely stand in front of the golden throne." -hidden Notes found upon the book-archive of the order of the caring hand by inquisitor [redacted by order of the inquisition]._

" _For the emperor I fight, to the heretic I will serve Fire, to the traitor I will bring Death." -words attributed to five-hundred Faithful within the gardens of repentant, carved upon the throne of repentant._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

* * *

The first thing that he felt when he slowly opened his eyes was the pain that shot-out throughout his whole body.

It was a good sign because it meant that he was alive despite all the injuries and wounds that he had sustained previously. The pain that he was feeling now, it was nothing compared to what he had felt before.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he had looked on as he found him-self laying down on a bed with many other beds beside him who were occupied by those who were either injured or tended to others.

"You have awakened, the emperor be praised." A gasp of female voice brought his attention as he looked towards the source of the voice and had to blink in surprise as he saw a woman who looked to be at her twenties with short silvery-white hair and was wearing a black-red trimmed robe with a winged human-skull mark on the shoulder. "Please, do not move. I shall call the sister-doctor immediately."

He could only look as she immediately called another women who was also wearing the same cloths that she wore with the exception that she was far more older and had an air of authority around her, his mind went into autopilot as he tried to understand exactly what was going on.

Last time he checked, a hospital nurse's uniform was white, not black and it didn't certainly have any kind of skull like emblems or signs on it.

"…can you hear me?" he heard the older women ask in front of him as she looked to him with worry, he nodded his head to assuage her worry.

"Yes," he answered firmly as old instincts took-over. His eyes started to analyze his surrounding before they gazed into the older-woman's eyes sharply. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"You are in Saint Edrasius's hospital," the women answered compassionately and with care as she helped him sit against the pillow. "You're wounds seemed to have healed quite remarkably. Still, you will need rest if you are to recover you're full strength and be ready for duty, Guardsmen."

' _Guardsmen…'_ he thought with puzzlement before looking down towards his bare upper body.

He could feel the bareness on his chest with bandages that covered his wounds and Firm chest; the years of intense training had given him an athletic body which not only focused on speed and agility but also on strength and endurance, The bullet wounds and cuts that were on his body were the product of perhaps centuries of fighting for survival and against opponents that outclassed him in many things.

He had served in the military before, so it was obvious that he had the look of an experienced special forces. The women must have been experienced in treating and dealing with military personal.

He also had decades of experience as a doctor under his belt, he knew that it was a miracle that he had found him-self alive in a hospital. Considering that the place that he had fought in was devoid of any human civilization or onlookers with the exception of his opponents who would not hesitate to kill him if given the Chance.

"How long have I been here, Doctor…" he trailed and looked to the women with the expectant look that seemed to suddenly remember that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Adrasia," she introduced herself, "Sister-doctor and canoness of the order of the Caring hand, one of the Orders Hospitaller minoris."

His train of thoughts came to a crashing halt as he heard the words, they sounded so familiar and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had read them somewhere before. But the only thing that his mind could come-up with was that the name Orders Hospitaller was used in a fictional universe called Warhammer 40k…

Wait a minute.

"It is not enough to serve the Emperor, or even to love Him. You must give to Him all that is you had, all you have, and all you shall ever have. You must give yourself over utterly and entirely to His divine will and become a vessel of that will. Only then is your sacrifice fitting." He recited one of the passages that he had seen from the Adeptus Sororitas page in the Warhammer 40k's Wikipedia and watched as the two women's eyes grew wide in surprise; his intense gaze carefully watched their eyes and instantly knew their unshakable belief in those words.

"Oh my, you must be a regimental officer if you are educated in the imperial lore in such depth." Adrasia beamed with approval, "it is rare to see an Astra militarum being so well-versed in the _book of Sororitas_ , truly the quality of the emperor's warriors never cease to amaze."

Outside his face might have been carved from a statue but inside he was reeling in panic and resignation, he was sourly tempted to slap him-self to see if he was sleep or not but he had seen and done a lot more impossible things to not entertain the notion of finding him-self in another universe or dimension or even a galaxy… finding out that the multiverse theory is real and that somehow he was now in a grim-dark universe of unending carnage and slaughter, did not help his nerves at all.

' _I need to find out what happened after the battle with those damn magicians, then I need to know how I end-up in this messed-up universe and then go back to my own before I end-up among the countless trillions of graves.'_ He set his priorities straight and true, before pushing his emotions at the back of his mind and letting his experience and training kick-in.

He was a half-immortal Son of Athena; he had the self-discipline and mastery over him-self to keep his emotions in check and remain calm even under intense pressure, be it mentally or physically.

He needed to get out of this 'hospital' even if it appeared safe, the Orders Hospitaller might have been kind and gentle but their roots were in the Adeptus Sororitas. They won't hesitate to kill him if they found out he was a master of magic or if there were any 'abnormalities' within his blood, if he showed any kind of supernatural abilities then he might be branded as a unsanctioned psyker.

He must get out of this hospital, as fast as possible.

His knowledge of the lore could help him in that regard to some extinct.

"I'm sorry to say this, Canoness-sister. But I can't rest here," he started to get up while easily ignoring the pain that once again shot-through his body, "the emperor expects me in the field of battle and the imperium demands that I serve and fulfill my duty."

He silently focused as the wounds under the bandages that covered his chest slowly started to heal; he kept the process very slow so that he could avoid attention.

"You're wounds…"

"They are irrelevant for now," he leveled a steely gaze towards the canoness, "I am a regimental officer of the imperial guard, I am to set an example to those behind me and serve steel and fire to the ones who stand against the emperor's immortal rule. How can I do so by lying down on a bed away from battle?"

To the Canoness's credit, she didn't averted eyes when he gazed into hers.

He had been ready to argue his case more but fortunately the canoness nodded her head before she looked towards the younger woman beside her. "Go and tell sister Jeanna that I want her to be armored and ready, she is to take to the field alongside the regimental-officer and the others."

It took all of his will and fortitude to not face-palm right there and then. He had wanted to gain access to some war-gear and then use the chaos of the battlefield to vanish but it seems that his rotten demigod luck had decided to take a leak on his life once again by stranding him with an order Hospitaller, it was now impossible to go with that plan because a sister Hospitaller will be stuck to him like a glue.

"Ours is to tend to the martyr and the fallen," Adrasia turned towards him; she must have seen something within him and must have mistaken it as a rejection. "I can't let a wounded and ranking servant of the emperor to take to the field without someone to watch his health; the guardsmen conscripts will be depended on your guidance and experience to lead them."

' _Well shit.'_ He cursed mentally; his previous lie of being a regimental officer had just come to punch him in the face.

He now had to lead guardsmen conscripts and possibly coordinate with other imperial forces in the field. By stars and stones, he's now officially screwed.

"…can you spare any war-gear for me to arm myself with?" by then he had gotten up fully from the bed and his modesty was only covered by the black-shorts that he wore and was possibly the only thing that he owned in this galaxy.

"Of Course, wait here while I ask the quartermasters for a…appropriate armor and weapons of war."

And wait, he did, sitting there on the bed as he tried to ready him-self for any kind of danger that he might be facing with only inexperienced conscripts at his back and command. Armed with weapons that he had not used or seen before beyond a web-page; Las-gun or auto gun with a flak-armor to wear, those were the weapons that an imperial guard usually given to, That _was_ the most that an low-ranking imperial guard officer could be afforded to, unless there had been some carapace armor lying around which he highly doubted.

As he thought about his the situation that he had found him-self in which could only be summarized in the word 'Cluster-fuck', his eyes wondered towards the walls. They looked to be sturdy and hard-enough to withstand a tank-round from his world's version of tanks, not so surprising that a hospital in this war-torn galaxy had such sturdy and hard material that put some military bunkers to shame.

He could do nothing but watch as waves after waves of wounded where brought in and forth on stretchers or even hand. He wondered at the back of his mind if he was going to return to the hospital short of an arm or leg or perhaps being thrown into some unnamed grave.

A small part of him-self wondered what he was going to do if he couldn't find a way back home. He was a half-immortal and he couldn't think of any way of getting to live in this universe but to become a monster just like the countless others that no doubt roamed it.

' _What am I saying?'_ he thought cynically, _'I already am a monster, what's becoming a more powerful one?'_

And just like that the decision had been made for him as he saw the canoness coming towards him with another sister Hospitaller who was carrying what he knew to be his war-gear.

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

The Field outside of the hospital was slowly started to get full of the guardsmen conscripts that he saw were throwing nervous glances towards him and his cadet commissars.

As a senior and experienced Commissar, Esko knew quite a bit when it came to recognize unorganized rabble and trained imperial guardsmen. He didn't expect much from the enlisted conscripts that he was seeing now; they were no trained guardsmen and could only serve as meat-shields or defenders that could delay the heretical forces that were trying to push through the battle-lines.

When an imperial guard regiment is mustered and sent as tithe, they spent weeks of training and evaluation under the watchful eye of officers as they are made ready to face the enemies of the emperor through environments which they are unfamiliar with.

Weeks of spending time within their transporting ship, training and learning the use of war gears and vehicles which a proper guardsmen is expected to know.

These nervous and fearful men that he was seeing right now, were not even worth the flak-armor and Las-gun that they were holding. The experienced commissar did not doubt for a second that many of them would not survive the enemy or the bolter of his cadet commissars, what can you expect from hive-dwellers who didn't even knew properly how to hold or aim a Las-gun?

' _Emperor Help us all, if these are all that we can use to push-back and garrison one of the front-lines.'_ He silently prayed, eyeing the enlisted conscripts with his stony and grim face. These were people that had taken refuge in the arms of the order Hospitaller; he will make sure that they will do their duty to the imperium and the emperor either through battle or through Death.

"Commissar," he was brought out of his thoughts as he looked towards the order Hospitaller sister who was coming towards them. Armed in the black Hospitaller carapace and with her Hospitaller Medicae Tools being easily visible, a stub-revolver was holstered on her chest with a breather covering her mouth with the exception of her eyes. "I am Sister-doctor Jeanna, reporting for duty."

He had to raise an eyebrow at that, every sister-doctor that could have been spared were right now in the fields of battle alongside their regiments. Why was one assigned to his company of conscripts when they could be somewhere more important?

"Are you coming with us towards the frontline?" he asked which she quickly shook her head.

"I am here to protect the health of the wounded regimental officer leading this company," she clarified.

He had to frown at that, there had no regimental officer left who was in the hospital and in a combat capable condition to lead a company of five-hundred strong conscripts. Unless one had decided to brave the storm of the battlefield with a body that could fail at the middle of the battle, even the legendary skill of an order Hospitaller sister could only do so much for a man who had lost his entire arm and his body had entered a coma due to heavy trauma of pain or shock.

Still, for a wounded regimental officer to take to the field with his regiments probably destroyed and every last man killed perhaps mere days or moments ago….that was a commendable act of duty and work.

He will gladly give the officer a chance to do his duty; if he proved to be incompetent then he will send the soul to the emperor for direct judgment.

"And where is this regimental officer?" he asked before looking towards his cadets who saw his expectant look and quickly moved to attach themselves into their needed position. They all knew their duties and their responsibilities; no conscript will survive any act of insubordination if they had anything to say about it.

"Here," a male voice replayed instantly as Esko and Jeanna both looked towards the figure that was approaching them.

He looked to be a man who was at his thirties, black hair with a steak of silvery-white hair and piercing gray eyes that was aimed towards them. He was wearing the standard issue flak-armor that is given to guardsmen, Flak shoulder-guards along with arm-guards and tendon protectors, holding a Mark XI "Hell's Teeth" Pattern Chainsword in his right hand and a las-pistol in his left hand.

Esko didn't miss the way that the man looked into his eyes without the normal and instinctual fear that was common amongst the imperial guard officers when looking eye to eye with a commissar, his gaze was unflinching and hard. The way that he held his weapons was not awkward like the enlisted conscripts and neither was he flinching or hesitating due to the sound of artillery fire and leman Russ Tanks that could be heard from the faraway fields of battle.

This was a veteran of wars, Esko decided. Regimental officers like these were the ones that pushed the countless foes of the imperium and the emperor back and gained victories for the imperium. They directed the countless numbers of the guard towards the foe and use every second of their force's lives to full gain and without waste.

For every regimental officer who knew their way and had the experience needed to snatch victory at the jaws of defeat, there were many others who panicked and wasted the lives of guardsmen before they ultimately met the punishment of the commissar's bolter.

If this was the regimental officer that was promised by canoness Adrasia and was willing to risk his life to lead these inexperienced conscripts even with injury and trauma still bearing down on him, then surely the emperor had blessed them with good fortune, Esko will not be seeing this opportunity go to waste.

"Darius Razdan," the captain of the company introduced him-self with a perfect militant salute that Esko didn't expect from anyone but a Cadian. "Reporting for service and duty, you must be commissar Esko if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed I am," he confirmed before focusing on their duty at hand. "Are you ready to tend to your duties, regimental officer?"

"I live each day as if it is my last with the past gone and tomorrow not even being guaranteed." Darius Replied. "If I were to live then I will attain glory in the eyes of the emperor, if I were to die then I can face the emperor with my head held high and Dine at his table. I believe no more words are needed to be said about that, Commissar."

The said commissar had to blink a few times to process and understand the answer which he had been given, it was not the answer that he had expected but it was very welcomed none the less.

It was an exemplary answer; this Darius Razdan must have the blood of Imperial martyrs in his veins if he can reply in such words and with such convictions. The Sister-doctor beside Esko made a sign of Aquila.

"I shall do my utmost best to keep vigil over you're health and Life, Lord Razdan." The absoluteness and convictions within the sister Hospitaller's oath and words did leave any doubt in Esko's belief that she will do just that and even more.

Those of order Hospitaller were known for their compassion and protectiveness for the injured servants of the Emperor and the Imperium. Razdan's words had certainly earned him more reasons to be cared for by sister Jeanna.

She will be step into promethium fire and back if it means that the man is kept in the side of the living. Few were more devoted then a Adeptus Sororitas and as an injured servant of the emperor who had taken up the mantle of the duty… Esko was sure that the regimental officer was now fit for quality of being under the intense protection of an Order Hospitaller sister.

"Then I shall leave myself in your care, sister Jeanna." Darius replied towards the sister Hospitaller before looking to Esko. "I am not in direct contact with the imperial command, so I have to ask what my given orders are."

"You're orders from the imperial command is to reinforce the defenders of one of the frontlines," Esko informed, "Heretics and traitorous forces are trying to outflank the main battle-line, if they succeed…." The commissar did not need to finish because he saw the light of understanding shine in the officer's gray eyes.

"Disaster," Darius replied before looking towards the conscripts that were standing in groups and were disorganized.

Esko had a half-mind to quickly step-in and put them into line through a single summery execution but he refrained from doing so after he saw the regimental officer put a hand on the throat and rub it a bit before suddenly opening his mouth.

"Attention!" his voice was hard and loud enough for the conscripts to hear who instantly stood attention, Its authority and hardness reminded Esko of the Drill abbots of the Schola Progenium.

"Stand in lines, Conscripts!" Darius ordered while looking towards the line of conscripts who immediately ran and put themselves into line, Esko saw a few of his own cadet commissars quickly moving and positioning the conscripts in their proper lines before they themselves taking their own place.

"Welcome to the imperial guard, Conscripts. Today is the day of your initiation and baptism in fire," Piercing-Gray eyes looked towards the five-hundred men that were looking at him. "Men, we are the first, Last and often only line of defense the imperium has against what is out there." Razdan's voice grew harder and louder, "you and that fine piece of imperial weaponry you hold in your hands is all that is keeping humanity alive. Most of you will probably not live to see you're second year in the guard and most of you will probably never see you're families again but I can guarantee you that when you do fall, with a prayer to the most high and mighty God-emperor on your lips, you will have earned the right to call you're self a man!" Esko watched as the conscripts cheered, the uncertainty and dread within their eyes was slowly being replaced with determination and confidence.

"The blood that you shed today, taken from yours or the enemy, is what that will keep your loved and families safe." Darius Continued, Seizing the moment that Esko had seen. "This planet belongs to the imperium, just as the galaxy belongs to the emperor of mankind. But first, we have to cleanse the filth and the rotten maggots that pollute our air and space; to the heretic we give _Fire_ , to the traitor we Serve _death_." the regimental officer's voice suddenly grew much more loudly then Esko believed to have been possible. "Now I ask you: What do we give to the heretic?!"

" **Fire!** " the conscripts instantly replied with much vigor and intensity that Esko was sure that their voice had been echoed into the sainted hospital.

"What do we serve to the traitor?!"

" **Death!"** this time the voices of the conscripts were higher than before, Esko decided that that he had underestimated the wounded regimental officer.

It seems that he has a high-quality officer to watch for now, he will have to double-his efforts or else he'll be found lacking and that won't simply do for an experienced commissar like him.

"Follow you're given orders to the last word. Aim, Fire and then Reload." Darius said, "These are all you need to know for now, remember them and I will see to it that you are made proper guardsmen in the fires of battle and the crucible of war." The regimental officer then looked towards Esko, "today's conscripts are tomorrow's guardsmen, Commissar. Let us go and prove to our fellow regimental brothers and sisters that we are ready to defend that which is the emperor's."

In response, Esko looked towards the Vox-officer with a pointed look, "Contact the battle-army and inform them that we are on our way to join their ranks."

Making their way through the Capital hive's hive-streets would have normally been proven to be a challenge for a man but when you have five hundred readied conscripts who were rallied with high-moral and had a regimental officer with them who had exemplary oratory skill and authority to make the panicked Imperial Citizens assured and stand out of their way, it can prove make the ordeal a lot less difficult.

Esko had heard that other commissars had to execute a few of the imperial citizens who didn't stand out of their way and were hindering the deployment of other company conscripts but no such thing with the regimental officer like Darius Razdan taking to the front and advancing with Esko moving from his right and sister Jeanna taking to the left.

The wounded regimental officer had ordered the conscripts to move into groups with enough space between them that they could disperse at a moment's notice and draw their las-guns if the situation demanded off them, Esko's experienced eye hadn't missed the way the man seemed to have a tight grip around his las-pistol and Chainsword or the way his eyes quickly moved from one corner to another.

The officer was ready for battle and vigilant for any sudden enemy action, such a telltale sign only showed to his experience and was a credit to his wisdom.

That and the fact that his hard and grim voice ordered the imperial citizens back, telling them to stand out of their way.

Of Course, things immediately changed Once Esko saw a group of men appear in front of them with the one in lead of them being a man who was wearing clothes that were looked to be as soft as sin and elegant in design. Esko could recognize the pompous and prideful attitude of the man and the commissar instantly knew that he was a highborn or an imperial noble, the men behind the noble were no doubt his household guards, wearing flak body-armor and armed with auto-guns.

"You're in the way, imperial citizen." Razdan said, the authority and hardness within it caused the noble-man's face to bristle with what Esko knew to be anger. "In the name of Astra militarum and the emperor, clear the way and Move."

"I am here as a represent of the Thaxia magistrate with the warrant to stop any troops from leaving the hive without direct authorization of the rulers of Thaxia and those of your betters." The noble puffed his chest which made it quite pathetic with the girth that not even his cloths could hide. "You're equipment are hereby confiscated and you are to disperse immediately."

The silence that settled between them was instantly broken through Esko's own bolt-pistol; the bolter-round pierced the Heretical Noble's head and then exploded while within through a shower of gore.

"The emperor protects, Kill them all!" Razdan's voice instantly convoyed his order while his Las-pistol instantly vaporized the head of a household guard who had been taken off-guard through the display of gore and death of their now former master.

The conscript group that were with them instantly started to open fire with their las-guns along with sister Jeanna who had drawn her stub-revolver. Being inside a large group, the traitor forces quickly found themselves being obliterated through a mass of las-rounds. Uncoordinated and newly mustered conscripts they might be but even the most simplest of man's knew how to pull the trigger and put the barrel towards an enemy.

Their jobs would be a lot more easier with the enemy being in placed in one big group, they can fire as widely as they wanted and still it would have hit a target if not the frontier ones. The advantage of being the first ones who initiated the combat would only help them kill their enemies faster while they had to fire blindly towards the conscript group and those behind them who were quick to move to the front and add their own las-fire to the mass while their targets fired blindly towards them.

"Cease fire!" Razdan ordered as the last of the enemy died, "I said cease fire!"

As the conscripts stopped firing, the cry of the wounded were the only thing that could be heard while the blood and gore were just there as a result of the previous battle.

"Secure the perimeter," darius ordered before focusing on the sister Hospitaller who was with them. "Please tend to the wounded, sister Jeanne. They are to be readied to stand, the emperor knows that we will need every able body." He then looked towards Esko.

"Contact the imperial command and inform them that the nobility of this hive have just turned from the emperor's light, Commissar Esko. We…"

"Sire," the commissar and officer both looked towards a Vox-officer that called their attention. "Imperial command in Vox-net is broadcasting a wide-channel Order."

"What is the Imperial command saying?" Esko demanded of the Vox-caster.

"That the nobles of hive Arcturus have joined the heretical rebellion." The Vox-operator's words nearly caught the commissar off guard before he shook his head.

"Contact the imperial command and tell them that a company of conscripts and a regimental officer still have presence within the hive, we are in position to provide a great strategic asset to the imperial forces." The commissar ordered towards a Vox-holder before looking towards Darius who was looking towards the high-hive towers with a thoughtful look on his face before sharply looking towards the commissar.

"You said that we are to join a battle-army," the officer said to the veteran commissar, "is that battle-army waiting outside the hive by any chance?"

"They are," the commissar nodded, "although they have been attacked by traitorous planetary defense forces by now, no doubt."

"And if we were to ambush the traitorous defenders from the back?" the smile that the age-old commissar felt forming on his own face was anything but pleasant, If they manage it then they can crush the traitors through imperial hammer and anvil, let it never be said that a Commissar would not feel joy in the taste of a good imperial victory.

"Sire," the same Vox-officer grabbed the two's attentions Once more, moving towards them before giving the Vox-phone attached to his Vox-caster to Darius, "Imperial command wishes to speak with you."

"This is Conscript-company Commander, Darius Razdan. To whom am I speaking to?" Esko took a few steps towards the company commander so that he could better hear the words that were being said and by the time that he had put his ear beside the Vox-phone, he had to frown at what he heard.

"… _you are to retake the hive-spires with your company through any means necessary and make an example of the traitorous nobles and their heretical forces without any delay, No lineage of Hive Arcturus is to survive. Do you understand you're orders?"_

"Sir, Yes Sir." Darius's reply was hollow and empty of any emotion as the Vox-line ended with a simple ' _click'_ , Esko knew that the man had just thrown his emotions at the back of his mind so that they wouldn't interfere with his duties.

Esko had been taught that kind of mental fortitude in his time in the Schola along with many of his fellow progenies who had later joined the various imperial Adepta during the graduation day. For The man in front of him to know how to control his emotions and possessed such self-control on them, it only implied that he must have some kind of a formal training which had taught him how to do so.

"Which one of you knows the hive-spires like the back of his hand?" the officer asked, Sister Jeanna was the only who brought her hand up for identification.

"I K-know…. The ways, Lord Razdan." The sister's voice was stuttered and pained as if the words were a spike into her heart; they might as well be for Esko knew.

The order of the caring hand had been in Thaxia for many times as far as Esko Knew, for the sister to admit they had been admonishing Medicine and aid to the very highborn who had rebelled against the emperor's holy authority…. It would be a black stain in order Hospitaller's minoris order's history and honor.

"Tell the men to gather in line, Commissar Esko." Piercing-Gray hollowed and empty eyes were directed towards the commissar who quickly nodded, ordering his cadet commissars to immediately organize the conscripts in line. He could see the outline of other hive-dwellers who had fled after he had opened fire with his bolter towards the traitorous highborn.

They were keeping their distance and more than one of them looked too fearful to take a single step towards line of conscripts.

"Men, I have grave news for all of you." Darius's voice rose higher so that the conscripts at the end of the line could hear it easily. "The highborn of hive Arcturus have turned traitor and have sent their forces to attack the imperial forces near the hive." The hushed whispers that slowly started to gather within the ranks made Esko wonder if he will need to execute a conscript or two to regain order.

Fortunately for the conscripts, he was stopped from doing so by the voice of the company-commander.

"We have been ordered to regain the hive-spires and cleanse it of any traitorous forces or heretical lineages of the highborn of Arcturus; we, who are the only imperial forces within Arcturus." Darius's voice grew louder as he shouted, "If we Fail then the ships of imperial navy that are stationed above orbit will commence Exterminatus upon hive Arcturus." The company commander pointed the tip of his Chainsword towards the sky.

Esko could now see the clear panic and fear that were on the face on the conscripts and the shouts and screams of fear that were coming from the hive-crowed away from them.

"The Lives of your loved ones, the lives of all those who live within hive-Arcturus, Now rest upon your shoulders!" Darius's voice somehow grew louder and still could be heard by both the infantry conscripts and the panicking crowd. "We have to regain full control of the hive-spires, which means that every heretical noble house and traitorous lineage is to be utterly destroyed along with their blasphemous forces. Their heads are to be given to me as proof that all of them are put to Death. Only and _only_ then, will I be able to call off the Exterminatus Order." Not a moment the words had left The Commander's mouth, Esko heard the Civilian crowed behind the conscript lines Roar in shouts of righteous fury and zeal along with the conscripts.

It suddenly occurred to the commissar that The Conscripts were not the only ones who Darius had been speaking to; the civilian crowds that lived within a hive-city were also amongst the ones who had heard the commander's voice.

' _This man….'_ Esko thought with awe, Commander Darius had been ordered to attack and retake the hive-spires with but a number of barely five-hundred inexperienced conscripts against the small armies of house-guards that the noble houses had under their command.

It was a suicide mission plain and simple and Esko would have had performed summary execution on the company commander should he had refused to follow orders, instead the cunning and resourceful man had decided to use the millions of lives within hive Arcturus and pointed them towards the nobles and forced them into action with but few words.

If there was anything that any man had in common with each other, was their will to survive and Darius had just told them that if they don't attack the nobles and give their heads to him then the whole hive will be sanctioned for Exterminatus.

This man had just signed the death warrant of every noble and highborn within hive Arcturus with but words, Following his orders to every word and making the impossible and hopeless situation change into possible and a certainty for imperial victory.

It was a miracle of the emperor.

"For the emperor; for the imperium," hearing the company commander shout alerted the experienced commissar of what was going to happen next, "And for Thaxia, _**Charge!**_ "

The commissar instantly started to run beside the man who had taken to speed, impressively barely breaking a sweat and seeming to be barely at his limits, The roars of those behind them growing louder and louder that the commissar was sure that some Xenos Orks would have been impressed.

The commissar could do nothing but to allow his voice to join the coming storm.

"For the emperor!" he added his own war-cry to the wind.

* * *

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

* * *

"There comes a time, sister Jeanna, when everything in your life suddenly starts to make sense." Darius mused, "You gain a wider-sense of clarity and look back to the past with wisdom and experience that opens you're eyes and shows you things that were once upon a time obscure or incomprehensible become Clear as the sun in the sky, I believe imperial priests call this event 'enlightenment'. Where they strive and toil to gain it through prayer and faith yet every once in a while, Men stumble upon it through pure chance." The half-immortal son of Athena nodded to his own words before leaning back against the pillow on his back; his eyes looked towards the sister Hospitaller who was standing beside his bed.

"In my own moment of clarity, I suddenly find myself questioning the sanity of men and wonder what kind of madness has the emperor cursed them with to…" he trailed off before looking towards the high-tall glass-window of the Thaxia planetary governor's bedroom, a thoughtful look on his face as he searched for the correct word to convoy the meaning of his current dilemma, "To do something like this."

Once upon a time, the view of the governor's palace might have been that of a beautiful and highly cared for green garden that was a rare gem to see in a hive-world.

But now, not so much considering that the green garden was painted red by blood with sacks being thrown constantly at the middle of it. The pile was so high and tall that a company of imperial guard Special weapon squads had to be armed with flamers and burn away the rotten meat within the head-filled sacks with the flames of their flamers.

Even then it seemed that it will be taking lots of promethium fuel to accomplish the goal.

"How many blasted nobles are here in this hive?" the hidden demigod looked towards the sister Hospitaller. "I can basically sit here and count these wretched heads for years and still have many decades to continue."

"Well… Milord, hive Arcturus is Thaxia's capital hive and so it has the most highborn population within Thaxia." Jeanna looked towards what Darius had heard some conscripts have named the 'repentant garden' with wonder and awe as if she was wondering about something miraculous. "Though I must congratulate you on your victory, the gardens of repentant shall serve as a reminder of what must always be done with the heretic and their heresies, you broke the back of the heretical rebellion and any heresies that might have tainted the emperor's flock in the future of this planet."

Darius had to mentally resist the urge to sigh as he looked towards the burning sacks, he had to silently admit to him-self that this was not the way that he had expected it to go when the conscript company under his command had crashed into the small armies of household troops along with the millions of populations that had followed them into the higher hive-levels.

It was a truly intense fighting that had left his Chainsword dull and dry of fuel along with his las-pistol being empty of rounds. At some point he had to arm him-self with a las-gun and continue as he led the angry mob that he had rallied throwing themselves into the ranges of the highborn force's auto guns and watched them being killed in waves after waves before they overwhelmed the enemy forces, Darius had led his conscripts into surgical strikes that soften up the opposition and let the angry and desperate mob take the blunt of the retaliation against the enemy.

He had basically used them as meat shields and covers while he and his conscripts used the ways that Jeanne knew to outflank the enemy forces and finish them off in surprise attacks. The maze like structure of the damn capital hive give them plenty of room to maneuver while in groups, sister Jeanna was the only one with them who could help them navigate the hive's alleyways and corridors without being lost or ending up where they didn't wanted to.

There had been so much blood and bodies that Darius knew he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon for the perhaps the rest of his half-immortal life, not a single day in this bloody universe and already he had spelt an ocean of blood and made mountains of corpses.

And still he was no closer to going home and no clue how he got here in the first place.

"There," Jeanna said, Finished up patching his wounds through new bandages and Re-stitching his opened wounds but making sure that they are sterilized with 'holy oil' before. "You're wounds are now safely taken care off, now all that is needed is rest."

"There is no such thing as rest for a guardsman, Sister Jeanna." Darius said with mirth, happy to occupy his thoughts with other words then 'death' and 'kill'. "Today was just an average day in the guard for me."

' _And my first day too,'_ he finished within his own mind sarcastically.

"Even the most dedicated and pious of men must rest," the sister admonished him like a mother who was scolding a misbehaving child. "And by the emperor's throne, you will be taking that rest before we are redeployed towards another warzone alongside others, Lord Colonel Razdan."

He scowled at the mention of the word 'Colonel'; supposedly it was one of his rewards by the imperial general who was in charge of the theater of operations within Thaxia.

After his act of 'piling up heretical heads' and 'greatly destroying the heretical force's spirits', he had the supposed honor of meeting with the imperial general who rewarded him with not one or two but four imperial honours _medals_ : The Medallion Crimson, Ribbon Intrinsic, Triple Skull and Winged Skull.

As a result of his actions, he was also to be given the position of 'Lord Colonel' with a mechanized infantry regiment under his command Called '47th Thaxia Mechanized infantry'.

In one day he managed to become a colonel of an imperial guard regiment, his demigod luck seemed to have decided that it was time for a level-up and added bizarre situation that can turn deadly and lethal into the list of his worries.

He now had a host of expectations and responsibilities on his shoulders and the regimental commissar's eyes and bolter are going to be fixed permanently on his head wherever he goes.

But still, he had to ask something that confused him and filled him with equal fear.

"Who is 'we'?" he asked the sister who looked to him as if it was the most obvious thing in Universe.

"After the Thaxia heresy, we have decided that our order needs to perform an act of penance to cleanse ourselves of this shame. As such, we have formally requested to be permanently attached to your regiment." The sister Hospitaller said with devotion and pride, "the canoness is seeing the sisters and order being ready for Departure."

At that, he could do nothing but to offer a single nod of acceptance.

Having an order Hospitaller attached to his 'regiment' can prove to be a boon in a lot of ways, there was no telling when he will need skilled doctors and fanatically loyal sisters who he can use to watch over the moral of his regiment.

There was no way he let 'Chaos' into his regiment, such a thing would prove to be death of him at best and the eternal torture of his soul at worst.

Those chaos gods can go and play their great game all they want; Darius will have no part in it.

Of course, having an order Hospitaller attached to his regiment also came with a disadvantage of being careful enough to not say or do anything which can be perceived to be against the imperial creed or the imperium and the emperor. The game had just been raised higher along with the stakes.

"Tell canoness Adrasia that it will be an honor to serve the emperor alongside the sisters of the Caring hand," Darius said after a thoughtful thinking about what he needed to do. "Please also tell her that I will need her aid in a series of very delicate and important matters that are vital in the service of the emperor and the imperium."

"Of course," the sister instantly replayed as she checked his pillow to make sure that he was comfortable enough, "I shall be outside and within reach."

He watched as the sister started to walk towards the door before he had a sudden idea.

The planetary governor's room was already spacious enough; it could accommodate another person and give him a pleasant conversation, and he knew just a topic that could prove to be useful and interesting enough for both of them.

The extra help could prove to be beneficial in a lot of ways and in a long-run.

"Can I ask for a favor, sister?"

Jeanna stopped and sharply looked towards him before she quickly stood-up straight and waited for him to continue, and so he did.

"I need you to go and bring me a list of items that I will need for Prayer ritual for the emperor and for me to bless my war-gear, can you please do this for me?"

Jeanna agreed and only raised an eyebrow when he told her what he needed before Leaving, returning half an hour later with the things that he wanted and put them on the other side of the room near the wall while he slowly got up, wearing only his black boots along with dark-gray pants, His chest was typically bare and covered by bandages seeing as he was still wounded.

"Very good," he praised, "Now please stay and watch and learn, this lesson can prove to be life-saving in the battle-field and can be used only by the most faithful of the emperor's servants."

Picking up the bolt-pistol that was unloaded, he looked to it a bit before looking towards the sister. "Do you know the most important difference between militant Adeptus Sororitas and the other imperial forces?"

"They are the only defender and militant arm of the Ecclesiarchy," Jeanna answered.

"No," he instantly shook his head and continued like a teacher who was teaching a very important lesson to a student. "The most important difference between Sororitas and the other imperial forces, including the space marines of Adeptus Astartes, can be summarized and categorized into one word. Care to tell me what that single word is?"

In the past, Darius had taken many students under his wing and taught them as a teacher.

He didn't give them the answers directly, he promoted them to think and give them enough clues to reach the answer themselves because this way his students will learn the value of self-thought and the wisdom that they gain will be of the hard-earned kind.

Those were the most precious kind of lessons and teachings.

"Faith," the sister answered with a thoughtful frown on her face, Darius nodded in approval before continuing.

"No army is big enough to conquer the universe but Faith alone can overturn galaxies," he quoted from another Warhammer 40k wiki page, he seem to be doing this a lot lately. "When a sister of battle fights, she does so with such determination and iron-belief in the emperor that her unshakable faith will act like a conduit and a medium which gives her faith-based Powers." He quickly continued before the sister could ask a question and destroy the momentum.

"These powers are not warp-based and neither is it psyker in any nature," he said firmly, ever the master of words and the changer of truth that he was. "These powers come from the faith to the emperor of the golden-throne, like a sister suddenly performing an act of heroic superhuman strength that normally she shouldn't have been able to or another one performing deeds of valor even with her body suffering from grievous wounds. If I remember correctly, Saint Celestine is also an example of what the faith towards the emperor can give to those who walk under his immortal shadow."

Seeing the widen eyes of the sister, Darius knew that he had hit the nail right in the coffin.

"Where the witch and the heretic draw power from their blasphemous Witchcrafts, the faithful and the loyal gain theirs from their faith and devotion towards the master of mankind," Darius said the words with such pride and absoluteness that came from being a master of the mystical arts. "Look at this bolt-pistol for example."

He looked towards the bolt-pistol and silently concentrated for what he was going to do, "it is an instrument of the emperor's wrath and fury incarnated, the symbol of mankind's militant might. However for all its might and glory, it is still just a weapon, a tool of war and death that is meant to be broken and then repaired. This weapon lacks the most important component of all: Faith."

There were many laws and limitations when it came to the use of Magic and the most fundamental of them all are Will, Intent and belief. One must have the will to direct the supernatural force that is Magic with the intent to give its purpose and the belief that will serve as a pull of energy that can power the spells and fulfill one of the conditions needed in order for a magician to cast a spell.

What he wanted to do now was to use the order Hospitaller's sister's faith and belief in the emperor as a fuel and a conduit to give supernatural properties to the bolt-pistol.

It was a miracle that the sister had managed to find a bolt-pistol for him, the technology which they were made and maintained with were rare and few in between. Giving supernatural properties and enchantments towards a bolt-pistol could make the already deadly weapon into a truly lethal instrument of death, and there was no such as 'too deadly' within this universe of unending war and battle.

But to gain an enchanted weapon, he needed to face a lot of challenges with The first being that he absolutely refused to use any kind of 'Warp-craft' on his weapons or other mystical arts that could be accused of being witchcraft. If he happened to somehow cross path with an inquisitor, he needed to have solid witnesses and evidence that his weapons were not tainted by the hellish and psychic energies that came from the warp.

He needed to prioritize faith-based magic and enchantments and spells, to do so he needed necessary the belief and faith of either him-self or someone else around him.

Having sister Jeanna near him would give him both a witness that can prove his innocence to an inquisitor, after all no one in the imperium could deny the faith and belief that a Sororitas sister has and the order Hospitaller Adeptus Sororitas sisters had some sort of a connection with the Inquisition if what he knew about the lore is true.

His case and hide will be a lot safer with the word of a sister in his defense, Sister Jeanna's roots as a Sororitas also indicated her to be of very strong faith and devotion. It would make a very powerful component for his enchantment; possibly give the bolter in his hands some form of anti-warp affinity that will come in handy in a lot of situation that he might find-himself in within the future.

That had been his plan all along, hitting multiple targets with one stone.

Except that like many things that happened to him today, he knew that it had blown-up in his face the moment that he put his free hand on the shoulder of the sister-doctor and found him-self overwhelmed at the amount of faith and belief that he was feeling not just from the sister but also from the _countless_ of those on the planet.

The magic within the enchantment had used the strong faith and devotion towards a single figure within Jeanna as an anchor to link the countless those who were praying to the golden-throne or the emperor at that moment on Thaxia.

Darius was powerful and a master of magic but he was not that powerful to control that kind of direct energy without preparation and help of at least many others. Like water coming from a hose, the enchantment acted like a way that directed all of those prayers and belief towards the bolter in son of Athena's hand.

The enchantment naturally acted and functioned upon the absolute law of magic: Magic always has a _price_.

The price of giving supernatural Faith-based properties to a mundane item, was that the stronger the belief and devotion given, the more powerful they gained properties. When the enchantment was flooded by the belief and Faith of those that were within planet, the enchantment naturally did as it was made to do.

The price had been paid; the reward was to be given absolutely.

The bolter was the symbol of the famed and legendary angles of death that was accompanied by countless legends just as their first wielders being the emperor of man's angles of death, Such countless legends had made their way and planted roots into the imperial creed and faith that had spread across the planets of the imperium since the time of the great crusade and after that, Thaxia was no different from other planets be it hive-world or not.

The recent events called the Thaxia heresy had caused the humans who lived within the hive-world to flock towards prayers and zealotry of the imperial creed and the god-emperor. Such a sea of faith and devotion were made and turned more potent than ever after the imperial victory over the planet.

The bolter is the symbol of Death and Carnage and Destruction, a divine and thunderous symbol of the heralds of the emperor. The divine fury and imperial retribution made manifest, Brining certain death and destruction to the heretic, Xenos and the abomination alike.

Such is the power and potency of belief found within the given faith, and so shall it be.

The information flooded into Darius's mind as he his gray eyes locked to the bolter-pistol that was changed; the color turned into glowing golden with a symbol of imperial Aquila appearing on the bolter in a seeable Silvery-color. The barrel shined and turned into silver with very faint glowing and masterfully carved words forming on it that Darius guessed to be in high gothic prayers, or some form of Latin.

The former bolter-pistol was no more and its place was -what darius was sure- a master-crafted bolter-pistol that was imbued with the potent and seriously powerful supernatural Faith-attributes, the weapon could basically now be categorized as a 'holy weapon'.

' _Oh heavens,'_ the demigod looked towards the sister-Hospitaller and had to blink a few times at what he saw. The sister's violet-amethyst were so wide that Darius had to wonder how they had not popped out of her eye-sockets yet, a fanatic like emotion was swirling within them while her mouth was open in what the demigod guessed to be surprise and wonder before she quickly throw herself to the ground and bowed with her head meeting the floor.

One look on his shadow that fell on the bowing sister and the demigod instantly felt the wind going out of his sails.

The shadow of a pair of wings had appeared on his body shadow, it caused the demigod to look to his back and the faint-outline of two white-wings on his bare back that faded away.

' _It must the result of channeling all of those faith-based energies,'_ the master of magic within him analyzed before he suddenly recoiled as his pragmatic side give him a good slap to the face _. 'Wait, how the hell am I going to explain this?!'_

Quickly throwing a glance towards the closed door, the half-immortal swiftly knells and grabs the shoulder of the knelling sister; His mind coming up with Script after script that would allow him to salvage the situation; until he had a sudden moment of realization.

"There is only person who you are ever to kneel to; he is sitting on a golden throne within the imperial palace of Terra." His words must have gotten to the sister but she did not make any attempt to move even with him putting his hands on her shoulders that seemed to be shaking like jelly. "Now stand, Sister Jeanna, we have work to do."

' _And get out of here as quickly as possible before anyone comes here investigating what had just happened,'_ he thought urgently, having no illusion that some psyker or Astropath will have no doubt felt what he had just done.

Seeing her rising, he mentally cursed him-self for his carelessness and amateurish mistake.

Different universe or world, same rules of magic albeit with more unpredictability and scope, message received all-right.

Quickly walking to his wet-shirt that stank of blood and gore, the demigod put it on without hesitation before doing the same to his Flak-armor. His personal hygiene took a second position when it came to his life and health, and he needed to quickly leave the dead planetary governor's quarters along with sister Jeanna.

For a moment he had entertained the thought of manipulating her memory to make her forget what she saw but that could prove too disastrous just as his enchanting had been.

He had to take the sister with him and somehow convince her to keep silence, whatever the cost or means.

"If you love the emperor and the saints, you will keep silence about this until we are someplace else where I will try my best to answer your question." Darius made sure that his newly given medals and honors were firmly placed on his chest, "do you…" the demigod trailed off as he looked towards the sister or perhaps the space around the governor's luxurious bedroom.

The space was frozen as if someone had grabbed a remote-controller and pushed the 'pause' button.

"that won't be necessary," the demigod froze when he heard the silky and smooth voice, he knew that voice very well for it belonged to one of the beings so powerful that was said to have been so terrifying and dangerous that even immortals feared to even speak about.

"Lady Nyx," he slowly turned around and was met with his terror and fear manifested. A black dress that seemed to have been made from the darkest of shadows and adorned with small glowing stars, flawless and dark purple skin with eyes that shined like the stars themselves-black Hair of darkest of darkness.

It was Nyx alright; Darius didn't know why but today was just not his day.

Seeing a primordial in front of him that he was familiar with from back home opened so many cans of worms for him that he didn't even knew how to count. It was a whole clusterfuck that didn't seem to have any end to it, and today was supposed to be the emperor's Feast Day by local custom.

"you know of me, Demigod?" the mother night asked him as she walked forward towards him while Darius took a step back with each step that she took towards him.

"We have a…. complicated history," the demigod carefully chooses his words; he had his own fair share of blunders and mistakes but badmouthing or angering a primordial being who was said to have absolute domain over darkness and night was not going to be one of them, Ever. "And the good-kind I might add."

His words actually made the primordial to stop and look at him with an intense gaze whom he instantly knew he had to correct, the last thing he needed was a misunderstanding that could get him killed or worse.

"Someone stole something from you, you came to me and I went after the thief and give you back what was yours, then we both went to our separate ways." He provided a much edited version that avoided dangerous topics like how he had to travel around world and haunt down rogue magicians that wanted to use the jewel of night for their own goals and aims.

Some things were best left undisturbed and forgotten; the jewel of night was one of those things.

"You are telling the truth," the night mother started to walk once again while he started to step back to keep their distance until his back had hit the wall, "but not all of it."

"You don't want to know the whole truth, Lady Nyx." Darius was sure that he would have been part of the wall if he tried to go back anymore, "it's bitter and you're better off without it. It's ancient history, really. Dead oaths on dead lips, I advise to let it stay there…"

"Your soul is marked by _him_ ," The primordial of night interjected, now standing in front of him with her hand reaching towards the demigod. "Why do you have the mark of Tartarus and still are amongst the living?"

"I invoke the rite of secrecy," the demigod quickly said and the hand stopped mere inches from him. "I have seen the true form of Tartarus and had my mind shattered and then rebuilt because of it, please don't make me see it again." He finished with a pleading voice.

It is said that mortal cannot gaze into the true form of immortals without him dying, that part of true but the workings on seeing a primordial's true form was far more powerful and complex than that. When you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back towards you. When you see the true-form of the primordial who was said to be the embodiment of hell-itself, you're soul and whole being will forever bear the Mark of Tartarus.

Your Name would be considered a taboo even amongst legendary monsters and Immortals, you're existence was Cursed beyond measure or reason.

Primordials were part of the reality itself, they were feared and respected by immortals and those who knew of their true existence. But even among of its kind, Tartarus was even more feared and to bear his mark is a sign that you have gazed into the primordial's true form.

By all rights and accounts; he should have been dead a long-time ago but yet here he stands, Alive and breathing with his heart beating in his chest.

How he had survived Tartarus was a mystery that he knew he won't be able to ever solve because it was beyond his comprehension but Darius did knew was that seeing Tartarus in it's true form had changed him in more ways than he could imagine.

One such side-affect was killing instinct-the extreme urge to slay and Kill without suffering any mental conditions or restraints.

He had served in the military before and had been in a lot of battlefields but the amount of killing and death that he had seen and done in the ten-hours ago had been the most bloody thing that he had seen in his centuries of life, yet not once did he hesitated and not once did he puke or throw-up like he had seen the conscripts do.

Not even being drenched in gore and soaked to blood had made him flinch, he had forged on even with his Chainsword growing dull and he had to use the reinforced side to club heads to death. When his las-pistol and then his Lasgun had ran out of power-cell, he had to use the bayonet to clear the way along with the butt of his las-rifle.

Whatever he had done, it had certainly earned him the respect from Commissar Esko and the fear and admiration from the surviving conscripts.

"I can respect your request," Nyx retracted her hand, "but tell me, who are you? You're not from this universe, you must have passed the multiverse gap but then how are you alive?"

Darius was a son of Athena, and no can accused a son of the wisest Olympian to being stupid or being unable to connect the dots. Still, he needed to start from the beginning so that he could puzzle the pieces.

Seeing Nyx had given a small spark of hope that he might be able to bargain for her help and get back to his own world.

"My name is Darius Razdan," he said hesitantly, "I am a half-immortal Son of Athena from the Greek Pantheon and I don't know how I had gotten into this…. Universe, all I remember was hunting down a group of rogue magicians who were trying to Summon Demons and…. Well, I interrupted their ritual and then there was darkness. The next time that I opened my eyes, I found myself in Thaxia." He finished before waving his hand towards the Time-frozen room; it was no surprise to him that a primordial had such power and control over reality.

Seeing the primordial being in thought, he decided to take this opportunity to ask the one of the most important questions in his mind. "Lady Nyx…. With all due respect, what the hell is going on?"

Of all the answers and replays the demigod had expected, seeing primordial shaking her head had not been what he expected. "To answer that question you would first need to know about the existence of the multiverse gap, do you?"

"It's a place where it is between the multiverses?" the demigod made his guess and hypothesis known, albeit very hesitantly.

"A simple answer to a very complicated question but no, that is not all." The night mother explained, "The multiverse gap is a realm between matter and thought, swirling with countless possibilities and futures of countless worlds and universes. Where a world might be the product of fiction can be…"

"Can be real and somewhere where the multiverse gap is between it and our world." The demigod finished with his eyes wide and his skin growing pale and pale, "but…. But that would mean that I have somehow traveled between my world then to the multiverse gap and then ended-up here. It's…impossible." Darius said weakly, all eyes looked towards the primordial that once again shook her head.

"Yet here you are, Demigod. In a galaxy that you shouldn't exist in the first place." The primordial said. "The only way for you to have come here was through the multiverse gap and the fact that you are alive right now is a miracle in-itself, although that would be great question with the dark-ones now taking interest in you…."

"Okay, Time-out." The demigod put his hands up as if signaling a full stop, "What do you mean they have taken an _interest_ in me…" the answer hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked towards the gardens of repentant. "Hell's bells, the _skulls_."

"Indeed, the blood god's eyes were upon you when you killed and ripped apart man after man." Nyx said as if she was talking about something trivial and mundane as the weather, "the changer of way's scheming gaze was watching you from afar as you schemed and planed on how to turn a doomed situation into victory, the prince of pleasure when you had shown that you had perfected killing and slaying into an art or the plague father's laughter as you took-away the hope of the Thaxia's magistrate and condemned them to their end." Darius's hand found purchase on the wall as his legs started to shake, each word that the primordial said was like a dagger to his chest.

Of all the things that he had wanted to do, staying out of the gaze of the four chaos gods had been at the top of his list of things to 'always do'. Reading web-pages and seeing pictures from them and their legions of servants was one thing, at end you can laugh at it all and lay-down on your bed with the knowledge that they are not _real_. But to find you're self in another universe and _knowing_ that they exist, that is a whole different matter entirely.

"Lady Nyx," Darius looked towards the primordial, his last hope. "You have to get me out of this _hell-hole_ , please. Before they can get their hands on me, I'll do…."

"I may be a primordial but there are laws and things that not even I dare to manipulate or break," the primordial's words dashed any kind of hope that Darius might have had into pieces and then into smithereens. "You're actions has altered the fate of this universe to such extant that even the countless weavings of the changer of ways had been affected, the future and reality would be destabilized beyond measure even if I were able to remove you're Presence and brought you to the universe that you wanted- a impossibility because there is no means for me to truly find the universe which you originated from."

For the first time in perhaps years, the half-immortal found him-self speechless. He just couldn't look at it at anyway without him somehow being screwed both literally and figuratively.

"The imperium of man's forces were to be defeated in Thaxia," the primordial explained by no doubt seeing the conflicting emotions that were running on his face. "Later launching a campaign to retake the planet which would have had ultimately leads to death and destruction of the billions that live on Thaxia, the mass of emotions and sufferings were to open a warp-rift which the daemon legions of Chaos would have used to invade then claim the planet for their own."

"So basically, I just fucked-up the future and would-be-history of this whole galaxy or universe." Darius said cynically, "but how? What is the fate of billions and one _fucking_ planet in this universe full of billions of stars and countless other life-forms?"

"Even the smallest of pebbles can cause waves when thrown into the water," Nyx spoke as if she was speaking to an inexperienced child which would have made the demigod silently bristle if it weren't for the fact that he had more important things to focus on. "The changes would have been small had it been that and likely wouldn't have mattered in the grand schemes of this galaxy but you're attempt at turning that weapon into a holy one," she pointed her index finger towards the now turned 'holy' bolt-pistol that was still in Darius's hand. "Has caused a massive ripple into the realm called warp, you know the outcome if you truly are a son of Athena and have knowledge about the ways of this universe and reality."

' _The warp,'_ his mind provided him with the answer, _'it is a realm made from countless amounts of thoughts, emotions and psychic energies. You're enchantment directly tapped into the faith of the billions bellow and affected you to some extant just as the bolter-Pistol, it might not show in the material world but in the warp it most have acted like some sort of a small beacon or something. Since the imperium of man uses the warp to travel through the stars, it must have affected the warp-transportation…'_

"Oh god, give me a break." The demigod felt nuances and shocked to the core because he had just learned that he had just no doubt flipped the galactic _table_ on sense of order and stability, he couldn't even begin to fathom the number of things that had been affected.

Prophecies were no doubt changed or outright destroyed; events that should have come to passing were thwarted or even thrown out of the spiraling wheel that is called fate. Ships that should have been lost to the warp where instead saved while those that had been to their destination had no doubt lost their way due to the sudden appearance of a second 'warp-beacon'.

Any sense of order and stability in the threads of fate had been gutted and ripped into pieces, if the future was an uncertain place before now it was truly _unpredictable_.

"You didn't have the power or the needed preparation to direct or even _trying_ to control all of those faith and emotions," Nyx's voice brought the demigod out of his thoughts, "as such it had spread like a wave, uncontrolled and unpredictable until it had joined the faith of countless others and then through them into the one who is sitting upon the golden throne."

"So I just added more juice and fueled the imperial beacon to burn a little bit brighter," the demigod said, he was never happier to know that his theories had proven to be incorrect. He now remembered that the bolt-pistol had been a mundane one that was no doubt manufactured along with countless others; its template was neither enhanced through arcane means or rituals but through advanced technology no doubt.

There was such a thing Called limits and even a Powerful weapon enhanced through supernatural faith-attributes attributes would have them.

Magic was a powerful supernatural force but it still followed its absolute laws and conditions. Energy cannot be destroyed, it may be banished or used and divided into pieces but it cannot be _destroyed_. All of those faith-drawn energies and belief had to go somewhere, and it seemed to have used the enchantment to connect itself with a main-stream of those energies that were directed towards the golden throne that the master of mankind was sitting on.

Normally such a thing was common -or at least Darius knew it should be common in a universe where it was said that the faith aimed towards the emperor had been the reason to give him some kind of a half-divine status or something- except for the fact that those energies that had been sent from Thaxia, had a supernatural equalizer called magic within them. Like a fuse connects to dynamite, it had lighted itself and so it had taken its path before reaching its last destination.

Magic was unpredictable like that sometimes, that was why magic users were always careful when trying to use spells which they did not fully knew.

Of course when it comes to Darius Razdan; it is going to be all hands on deck.

This Rule of the world was never more enforced as the said demigod saw the shaking head of the primordial; he was starting to develop quite a dislike for that.

"Before the reincarnated one had been put on the throne after the rebellion of his favorite son, he had foreseen the inevitable extinction and doom of mankind. Be it one year after the great civil war or ten thousands more." Nyx's next words were delivered in such absoluteness and piercing truth that the demigod visibly flinched, "you're previous action not only destroyed that inevitable end but also affected countless other things that no amount of words that I use will be able to fully describe. You, Son of Athena, unleashed chaos upon not just countless mortals but also immortals alike, not even those of chaos or order had been able to remain unaffected by the unpredictability that you brought upon this galaxy."

Darius now didn't knew what to think anymore because there simply was no amount of words that could summarize his situation, as such he asked the only question that he could.

"…what the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked the primordial bluntly and without hesitation, at this rate being at the end of his rope. "If what you're saying is true-and I am not saying it is not, then everyone and their thrice removed grandmother will be after my head and neck by now."

"I have shielded you're identity and appearance from the countless ones that would have seen you within the galaxy the moment that you had caused the eruption of the imperial beacon," with but those words, Darius let out a breath that he didn't even knew he was holding.

That's one thing that he won't need to worry about anymore, still the demigod knew that the primordial had not done this for the kindness of her heart. His cynical mind already told him that she wanted something from him just as others wanted from his.

Otherwise, she wouldn't have appeared in front of him.

"Thanks for that one," the demigod thanked the primordial before continuing after a pause to gather his thoughts. "Not that I'm not grateful for that and all but what do you exactly want from me?"

Being a realistic one with many experiences and hardships under his belt, he knew that there was no such a thing as 'kindness' or free lunch when it came to dealing with immortals. If one appeared or came to you for any reasons, you can be sure that they would always want something from you.

"I believe this will answer your question," said the primordial, brining closed hand forward before opening it and revealing what she was holding. "Now, I am forced to do what I can to keep the reality stable in this galaxy. As the instigator and reason for too many of my current problems, you are going to take weight for your actions, unintentionally they might have been." The Primordial of night clarified, "Now choose, Darius Razdan. What will it be?"

"You're a primordial, why do you care for the stability of the reality?" Darius asked, pointedly trying to not to look towards the object that the primordial was presenting to him.

"I care not if the species of this galaxy fight each other to extinction, but I do care when there is a chance that chaos can use to overcome order and fully conquer the real-space." Nyx answered, "Now I ask again, _Demigod_. Will you accept of being amongst those who always walk between death and damnation or will you take your chances with being an imperial guardsman who will have to die for those of his betters? Choose wisely because this choice will ultimately shape you're destiny."

"Look, you're giving me a choice between walking into a minefield and jumping into an ocean full of hungry sharks." The demigod attempted to reason, "What you're asking me is impossible because I don't have the resources, the experience or the influence to wield or even attempt to use that." He took a glance towards the object that he was talking about before looking directly to the primordial's eyes.

"You have an inborn talent of turning what is considered to be impossible into possible, now I will ask once again and this time it will be for the final time: what is your choice?"

The half-immortal knew what his choice was, he didn't need to think to know that between the imperial guard and the position that Nyx was offering him, he will need to choose the one that had more possibility of survival. No matter how dangerous and vaunting it might be, he will need to be one of the most powerful monsters that the imperium of man to always needs and seems have a knack to produce.

Moving his free hand forward, he grabbed the object and wordlessly made his choice known.

"I shall contact you when I wish for your _services_ , in exchange I shall provide what limited aid that I can but the rest will be up to you, Half-blood." The primordial turned around started to walk forward towards a wall of darkness before stopping just steps away from a fall of darkness. "Do try to survive half-blood; death shall be the least of worries."

And then the primordial stepped forward and seemed to have been eaten by the darkness of the shadows themselves, the demigod's foots instantly carried him to the position which he knew Sister Jeanna had last seen him.

The conflict and turmoil that he was feeling were instantly covered by the mask that he put on his face, that of a grandfatherly and old-figure that had manipulated immortals and killed monsters alike.

As reality slowly started to correct itself, the half-immortal looked towards the object in his hand. Such a small and innocent and mundane looking object that give power to those who had it to condemn entire worlds to Death and destruction, turning that which housed billions of lives into barren planets of ash and dust.

' _And so the monster is born,'_ the words made themselves known to the demigod as gazed into the inquisitorial Rosette/Seal amulet before closing his fist around it and looking towards the time-frozen sister. Already feeling time starting to slowly turn to normal as the effect of the primordial's presence was gone without her being there.

' _And now I am an inquisitor. Heaven and hell, how am I supposed to make this shit fly?'_ he silently asked him-self as he readied him-self to play his new role. Already a plan forming in his mind as he took in the cards that he had been dealt with and started to play with them with the knowledge that if he didn't use them right, then all that he will get will be a very painful death or worse.

That is, if his unpredictable luck didn't throw anything else at him.

* * *

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **it took me weeks of reading Warhammer 40k wiki pages, five times writing and rewriting this chapter before I was even satisfied with this and started my new project.**_

 _ **Although what that really inspired me to write this was the lack of stories in the Percy Jackson X Warhammer 40k. Seriously, the Grimm-dark universe of war and carnage is filled with countless plots and materials that are just begging to be used. Add a son of Athena turned inquisitor into the mix along with a healthy dose of unpredictably and we have recipe.**_

 _ **Don't worry; I will be using other incorporated tools or technologies into Warhammer 40k. Poor Darius will need every trick in sleeves to survive in this one and don't worry about cannon,**_ _ **I will maintain it**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I love Warhammer 40k, I have spent time reading page after pages and its lore. Giving Darius access to needed resources to build his power-base, having him use 'things' from other franchises is one thing but trying to wholly change the Warhammer-verse?**_

 _ **That's a whole matter entirely and it wouldn't be the Warhammer 40k that we like and want.**_

 _ **So until next time, see you later.**_

 _ **Please Review and follow.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Age

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own the other works/Concepts that are used in this work. This is a massive crossover between various other works (anime, books or movies), so be assured that the story is not going to be the same.**_

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Look at me, I am not a son of Poseidon who is the most powerful demigod of his generation, I'm no son of Jupiter who has been trained by wolves and neither am I a son of Hades who is crowned with the title of the Ghost King. I Am Darius Razdan, the Son of Athena who had to scrap in the gutters and learn how to pick-himself up after every-time that he fell, So Don't speak to me about what is 'right' and what is 'wrong'. Every single-power that I have now, every skill that I have mastered to this today, I have worked for them through blood, sweat and tears. Don't expect me to fear you, because compared to things that I have faced and been put through. You are nothing-No, you are less than nothing. You may be my mother but the fact remains that you weren't there when I needed you, so don't expect me to bow down to you now or to give you my respect when you have done nothing to earn it, Immortal. I have made my own way and I will keep doing so because at the end it's up to me to survive in a world like ours…"- Darius Razdan speaking with his immortal mother, Pallas Athena

"the most feared man is not the man who is at the front of all his accomplishments and possesses the loudest of voices, the most feared man is the man who knows when to stand in the shadows and when to reveal himself in the light, The most silent and quietest of men are often times the ones with the most loudest of voices and words." -unknown

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

If there was something that Darius always found to be powerful and extremely useful to use against his opponents who outclassed both in power and strength, it was the power of human ingenuity and trickery.

Two potent things which he had used against immortals and their schemes in more ways than just one and in more times than he could care to count, using the first one he had made tools which had helped him overcome the odds that were against him in some way and the second to turn the schemes of the immortal manipulators against them.

In just four hours-ago, he had used the later to trick a primordial called Nyx.

The primordial had been watching him since the time that he opened his eyes in the hospital, how else would she knew of his existence and deeds when in her admission that the chaos four had been watching him?

Just like the shadow that she was, she had been watching like the rest and she had made plans for him just without an ounce of doubt. Watching and waiting for the most appropriate moment to reveal her existence and use his most 'Desperate' moment to force him into a deal that Darius otherwise wouldn't have expected.

That was why Darius hadn't ask the penetrating questions or the holes which he had seen from the primordial's plan, if he did so then the trick would be up and he would have been stranded with the position of an imperial guard colonel at the best outcome or have a very angry primordial to deal with.

He had calculated the outcome and the risks and let the primordial think that she had the upper hand and everything was going according to her want and desire. Darius had seen the signs for how could he not see them when there were so many holes and so many questions with not much answers? The primordial had come to him to turn him into an instrument of her will, for where could he find a half-blood who will be willing to serve her interests and will?

The Emperor of Mankind had his galactic armies and legions of servants, The Chaos Four had their Daemon legions and their Champions. Who did the night mother have to serve her own will and interests without having history with either chaos or order?

The answer is obvious and simple: No one.

To have a half-blood who will be willing to do her tasks and orders would prove to be a too rewarding and too much temptation to pass-up, the primordial had cocked up a plan through hook-line and sinker.

No matter how one may look at it; no one wielded such power and authority than that of an inquisitor within the Imperium of Man, the resources and the powers which they wielded was their primary weapons to combat the countless threats that besieged Mankind from without or within.

Each inquisitor was the embodiment of the powers of the mighty inquisition; their words were that of the Emperor of Mankind's and so treated as such, they were free to pursue their agendas and their goals and aims in whatever way they saw it fit and appropriate.

The mandate of the inquisition was open and simple: survival of the imperium through any cost.

It was a mandate without any complications and neither obligation, what other power could the primordial of night give to her only piece of the game which can give him the straight path needed to see to her wishes and tasks which can't be given through the act of giving him the Rank of an inquisitor?

Darius didn't doubt it for a second that somewhere within the inquisition's Database, the name 'Darius Razdan' had already entered the inquisitorial archives, if such a thing even existed in the first place. The best part of this trick was that the night mother would never knew that she was tricked or even manipulated in the first place, why would she know when she had gotten in her mind what she wanted? As far as she will be concerned, she managed and that was all there was to it from her perspective.

Of Course, there was one problem which the night mother must have not anticipated or thought about.

' _Having the inquisitorial rosette is one thing,'_ Darius thought with annoyance, _'but how the Hades can I claim membership of an Ordo when I don't even have the vital information about them except for what is found in the lore and the Wikipedia? Forget that, how am I supposed to requisition this monstrosity?!'_

The demigod's left eye started to irritatingly twitch as he looked to the mars-pattern Battlecruiser the _vigilant watcher_ , running scenarios in his mind about how was he going to introduce himself and requisition a ship this big without a single position of authority but his inquisitorial rosette.

No Soldiers to back him up and neither a Rank to properly identify him, just a piece of object that was said to give power and authority to the one wielding it.

' _Darius Old boy, today is not just you're day.'_ The demigod let out a tired sigh that was muffled by the god-awful sound that filled the air of Thaxia's main space port, it was so loud that Darius had to use a voice amplifier to give orders to the regimental majors who had to also use their own to give orders to the rest of the 47th Thaxia mechanized infantry.

He may be the 'colonel' of the regiment but not even he could suddenly organize ten-thousand guardsmen and their vehicles at such short notice and without time, not to mention that the stress of life and death situations along with the amount of stress that he had to deal with was getting to him.

His patience and tolerance were now stretched and fatigue was bearing down on both his mental and physical body. Having a superhuman body was one thing and not being able to feel fatigue after hours of battle and pressure was a whole different matter, Darius would have been content to find an empty room and rest.

Unfortunately, He had been 'ordered' to mobilize and bring his regiment to Thaxia's main space port where they are to board a waiting ship called the vigilant watcher while the other regiments and their officers were either resting or enjoying the luxuries of the spires.

Even the thought about it made the son of Athena silently fume but he bear down on it and kept his mouth shut. It had not been the first time that life throw shit at the top of him, it won't be the last either.

All he had wanted was a room, a clean shower and a clean bed to lie down on.

Was it too much to ask? If it was then the half-blood was willing to lower his standards and just have a room and a bed.

' _May you're emperor or whatever you worship help you if you decide to test what's left of my patience,'_ the moment that son of Athena set foot into the ship, the two servicemen that were standing beside the heavy metallic door closed it behind him with an audible _thump_ , _'I'm fresh out of anything to spare and it won't be pretty when I'm done with you.'_

Darius let out another deep calming breath before he kept walking with his own regimental commissar beside him who looked to have been worse to wear just like him-self. The smell of sweat and blood reeked from the commissar's black coat, the aged and grim-faced commissar was tired.

What a surprise (Translated: headache) it had been for Darius to know that his appointed regimental commissar was no one other than Commissar Esko himself.

There was no doubt the man's fatigue and tired state yet the commissar kept walking forward beside Darius, the half-blood's cynical mind joked that both of them were like comrades-in-arms or at least Comrades-in-Smells.

Both of them could have used showers, yet here they were. A golden bolt-pistol holstered on Darius's belt through a black holster with the same going for The Commissar with the exception that his bolt-pistol looked to be the normal mass-produced commissariat variant, both men were fresh out of the battlefield and both of them were feeling the after effects of adrenalin and fatigue. Even sister Jeanna who was with them was no different beside the fact of being less blood-soaked and tired then the two of them who had to lead the conscript company from the front so that the momentum could be preserved and moral be kept at acceptable level.

It would do miracles for a soldier's moral to see his own commanding officer leading from the front, for a company of conscripts newly mustered it was definitely a necessity.

"Emperor's throne," Darius said, giving him-self a mental pat on the back that he had assimilated and infiltrated the culture of a foreign regime so efficiency and quickly. His time and the trainings that he had received when being part of the many militaries of his world had taught the son of Athena many things, being a special forces operative who specialized in special tactics and actions only had made his skills and abilities more honed and then mastered.

"this is no way for a regimental colonel to present him-self," he complained as he saw that he had the ears of his three companions with sister Jeanna and canoness Adrasia being chief amongst them. "A colonel must lead by example, his uniform must be cleaned and washed after every battle with the wearer at least resting for eight or nine solar-hours so that mental and physical fatigue could be avoided and the sharpness of mind and body could be maintained." The half-blood let out a tired breath before continuing, "In battle-time, an officer must act and work at maximum capacity. To maintain discipline and Moral alongside the regimental commissariat while seeing that the orders from imperial command are followed to the last word; even wounded he must serve until the end of the battle-field." He moved his left shoulder to keep the strap of his las-gun in place, "as a colonel, I owe consummate professionalism to those who I lead and unswerving loyalty to the Imperium Of Man that I serve, hesitation and complaining have no place in the Astra militarum. The emperor expects the best and the imperium needs the best, but I don't think I can serve in a meaningful capacity at my current state beside as a meat-shield."

Fast and with impressive speed, Darius felt a hand being placed on his forehead before it was retreated. Sister Jeanna quickly looked to the Auspex monitor built on the right forearm of her carapace armor while standing in front of him, the Ordo Hospitaller sister brought out a pill from her Medicae pack.

"No," The son of Athena shakes his head, "pain-killers or any form of sedations will render me combat-ineffective. Such a thing is unacceptable." He said resolutely, "My body is trained to tolerate and endure extreme amounts of pain and trauma but at the end I'm human and my body can endure so much before I'm forced to rest…" he finishes with a lower tone, "can I ask you to walk beside me and catch me if I fall? If it's a problem then I can understand…"

"Oh please," Rough and calloused but gentle hands grab the half-blood's arm and slowly help him to keep him-self steady, the demigod looked to the smiling face of canoness Adrasia. "Allow me the honor, Lord Colonel. It's the least I can do for a wounded servant of the Emperor of Mankind."

"Thank you, canoness," The demigod said genuinely as he kept walking with the canoness now holding his right hand with her two ones, "by the way, how did you knew that I was a member of the Astra militarum back at the hospital?" he continued without giving any indication about how serious of a matter it was for him. "I can understand you recognizing the symptoms of Post-traumatic stress order, tenseness of muscles and the shifting of eyes but for the life of me, I can't figure it out how did you recognize me. For all you knew, I could have been a hive-ganger or some normal rank and file guardsman."

The silence that resigned between them as the four of them passed the metallic hallways of the vigilant watcher and ignored the various service-men or men-at-arms that were walking around the hallway was a little bit tense but surprisingly it was broken by the canoness who laughed in a dignified manner that one can expect from someone of her station.

"You have such high-standards of imperial education that you were able to repeat the exact words from the _book of Sororitas_ ," the canoness said with a smile, "believe me when I say that no hive-ganger will have such education in the most important and holiest of lessons within the sisterhood of the Adeptus Sororitas and the amount of those who are not of the sisterhood and spend time learning and studying them is even few and rarer. No one but that of a truly noble birth can have the needed access and education to participate in such lessons."

' _That's one way to look at it'_ , the demigod's mind analyzed, _'the imperium of man is a feudal regime if the lore is to be given any indication, those of higher-birth and family connections are promoted to higher positions or stations in any of the imperial Adepta, Especially if you come from a noble-house or something like that.'_

"That is a very comforting theory, canoness Adrasia. If only it was true…." The demigod said wishfully and with no small amount of mournful feeling. "But no, I was not born into a house of nobility or Wealth."

Letting others mistaken him for that of a noble birth was dangerous, it might look to be advantageous now but in the long run it would prove to be his undoing. All that it would take is one word-proven-lie, one slip and the image that he's trying to establish would crumble like a house of cards.

He needed a more flexible background then that.

His future and survival depended on it.

"I am a Progena of Schola Progenium," the half-immortal said, technically it was all true in some way, seeing as he was orphaned at childhood and had spent his time in the orphanage before a certain centaur in the wheel-chair had brought him into a modern conclave of demigods called camp half-blood where he was taught how to survival in a hidden world full of myths and legends, his past had many things in common with the Progena of Schola Progenium through and through. "Trained and taught to the zenith of potential, drilled in the arts of war and then later forged in the fires of battle just like my fellow Progena Esko Here."

He turned his head and looked into the boring gaze of the grim-faced Commissar; many would have found the commissar's gaze to be terrifying and unsettling but to someone who had faced the horrors of supernatural world, Darius simply returned the gaze with a brand of his own as he walked.

Both of them held gaze for perhaps a few minutes before they both nodded at each other with simple polite respect and professionalism that is expected of them and then broke contact as they both looked forward.

Though Darius hadn't missed the way that sister Jeanna was helping the commissar to walk forward, the stubborn commissar must have finely yielded to the order Hospitaller sister's instances.

"None the less, it has been a very long day for us all." canoness Adrasia said, causing the demigod to turn towards her who was smiling more radiantly. "Fellow Progena or not, I know that all four of us long for a prayer and rest in the name of the emperor."

Not soon had the canoness said those words that Darius saw the various groups of Ordo Hospitaller sisters who were coming and going in the hallways, it took a moment for the demigod to organize his thoughts and try to give voice to his confusion before Commissar Esko beat him to it.

"These must be the healing chambers," the aged commissar looked to the canoness, "I believed we were to go to the barracks, Canoness-doctor."

"You may believe all you want, commissar. But the simple and true fact remains that you and the lord Colonel are both currently wounded and unfit for duty." Came the solid-steel answer from the leader of the Order of the caring hand, It suddenly occurred to Darius that the rank of Canoness was given to a military leader of a Adeptus Sororitas order and it was earned through exceptional faith, tactical genius and such experience that came from the veterans of battles and wars.

This woman was the type of woman that Darius had seen before, the name Annabeth chase and piper MacLean were chief amongst them. His half-sister might not have shown it but there was a reason that Percy Jackson had been afraid of giving her a reason to be angry, the same went for a certain son of Jupiter.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and angering a woman who has faced immortals and stood victorious was not a good insurance for one's health, the fact that one of them can use her Charmspeak ability to make you jump off a cliff using nothing but words was a good-way to teach you a good-healthy respect and fear for the opposite gender.

By Poseidon's underpants, Darius's own immortal mother was another reason why the son of Athena was always wary of dealing with any woman who any kind of connections with the supernatural world, Being turned into a guinea pig by accepting food from a certain sorcerous had hammered that lesson into his skull very well.

And now he had to watch his words and actions around a woman who will burn him to a crisp by a flamer if she finds out who or what exactly he is. The more he spends time under their care, the more chance there is for him to be discovered.

Judging by the tone of the canoness, he will be spending time under their watch one way or another.

' _Go to Tartarus, murphy,'_ Darius wordlessly cursed as he listened.

"As an Ordo Hospitaller, it is the sisterhood's duty to tend to the wounded servants of the Emperor of Mankind." The look on the canoness's face was so sharp that Darius was sure that a certain sister of Apollo would have approved. "And by the golden Throne, I swear that I will see you two leave under the sisterhood's care only with all of your wounds healed and you're health insured. Do we have an understanding, Commissar?"

"…absolutely," Darius quickly answered instead of taking any chances with the commissar's answer, it took a herculean effort for The half-immortal to not face-palm, it seemed murphy's revenge came sooner than he even could anticipate. Due to the Canoness's Oath, Darius was sure that his task of remaining unnoticed and under secrecy just became extremely harder than before.

"But First, Can I…No, Can _we_ ask for a shower and a set of clean clothes?" the smile that demigod put on his own lips was strained and fake in the core, "Please?"

He could sworn that it was like watching Henry Jekyll change into Edward Hyde and vice-versa, because barely a moment later the Commanding and authority radiating Canoness's give way to the tranquil and peaceful face of the sister-doctor.

"Of Course," she answered, nodding her head before walking forward with the demigod's hand being in her arms.

A solar hour later saw both the demigod and the Commissar lying down in the healing chambers with both wearing white hospital-gowns or 'patient-robes' as Darius learned they were called, their bodies were washed and cleaned with the bandages on their wounds either changed or even added.

Both of them were given beds beside each other with the old commissar's bed being in the right and Darius's being in the left with a small and simple metallic table between them that had two bolt-holsters on it with one holding a golden bolt-pistol and the other one a normal one with the addition of two metallic cups and a metallic pitcher full of water.

Darius's las-gun had simply been 'taken' with his golden bolt-pistol being the only thing that he absolutely refused to let out of his sight, the exception was also included for Esko.

Normally, Darius would have closed his eyes and called it a rest but the simple problem was that he and Esko were not the only ones within the healing chambers.

Entire Raw of beds had been placed with their heads back to the thick metallic walls and small Metallic tables stationed between them and each of those beds were occupied by those who were either resting on them or were tended to by sister-doctors of the order Hospitaller.

This was all a normal occurrence for an accomplished and experienced doctor like Darius but the exception was that all of those beds were taken by silvery-white haired women, or more importantly the Adeptus Sororitas battle-sisters of the Order of our martyred Lady.

And most of them were sending curious glances between Him and Esko, an understandable thing considering that they were the only _Men_ within the healing chambers. It was the first time that Darius saw the real-life version of the Sisters of battle and he could honestly say that those Cosplayers that he had once seen in New York really couldn't hold a candle to the real-life version of the Adeptus Sororitas; their bodies for once were more developed in terms of fitness and muscles.

Darius liked to count himself a experienced man and he knew the difference between trained athletes and trained Soldiers; for a man who had spent time and dedication honing his crafts in war and battle, the difference between the fictional and real-version of the Adeptus Sororitas was as plain as the sun and the moon.

These women were trained to kill, to be the fighting force of the Ecclesiarchy.

They were taught to adore and love the emperor, their faith and love in him was the stuff of legends if his knowledge about the Warhammer 40k lore is to be taken into account.

' _To fight for what you believe in,'_ the demigod contemplated, _'I can respect the resolve and the dedication.'_

Darius was a man of dedication, Focus and Commitment. To be a half-immortal, one needed to have a goal and a purpose that will give them a reason to open their eyes and keeping moving forward despite the fact that everything and everyone that you know will one day be gone and you are left alone in the side of the living.

He could respect the resolve and the dedication of the Adeptus Sororitas just as he had found him-self liking the Astra militarum because of the same reason. His reasoning being that they were first and often only line of defense against the countless horrors of the galaxy of unending war.

But In all of his wildest dreams, he never had thought that he will end-up in the Warhammer 40k-verse.

It was one thing reading about the Grimm-dark universe of a galaxy of unending war and it was a whole different thing to find your-self living in it.

This was not going to be a Paradise, it was going to be a living hell and Darius knew that he had to use every ounce of Wits, Experiences and abilities to the maximum effect in order to live in this unimaginable bloody and cutthroat universe.

' _At least it can't get any worse than this,'_ his treacherous mind thought, too late did he recognize that he had just tempted fate.

And so fate give him his due and showed the son of Athena that why it was never wise for a demigod to even think about those words. His retribution came not in form of a sudden disaster or incident but in words that his superhuman demigod senses picked-up from the nearby conversing sisters Hospitaller.

"When do you think we will leave this planet, sister?" he heard one ask before the target of her conversation answered her.

"I imagine that we shall leave soon enough when the inquisitor and her routine return."

' _There is another inquisitor in Thaxia….'_ His mind supplied him with the very bitter pill to swallow. _'And I'm in her ship.'_

The demigod's head hit the pillow with a very soft-thud. _'Emperor of Mankind, Chaos Four, or even Ynnead….That's it, I'm out for today.'_

He figuratively threw in the towel before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep after a very long and tiring day.

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

Utilizing her vast experience and skill that came with being a canoness, Canoness Adrasia allowed herself to go unnoticed as she listened to the gossip of the younger sisters of the caring hand.

Some of them may have been hardened by war and battle along with the horrors that plagued the emperor's realm but the fact remained that some of her younger charges were a bit…to eccentric when it came to gossiping.

She wouldn't have allowed any distractions when they were attending to their duties but these sisters were right now allowed rest and a bit of free time to recuperate. Being an Adeptus Sororitas didn't mean that you were immune to things like fatigue and rest, after all.

"Is it true that Lord Colonel Razdan and Commissar Esko have both been bed-ridden within the healing chambers?" sister doctor Jula asked.

"Yes," another one nodded, Adrasia recognized her as Sister-doctor Mara. "I have heard that they are the only men within the healing chambers now that it is full of injured sisters of battle of the order of our martyred lady."

"How scandalous," the third one said, the still hidden Canoness watched Sister-doctor Noria who had an equal scandalized look along with her tone. "We should have given them a separate chamber, or perhaps even in the barracks."

' _Hardly scandalous,'_ the canoness smiled, _'I would have been a poor servant of the emperor if I allowed two of the heroes of Thaxia to be bed-ridden with the barracks with questionable sanitations and cleanness.'_

Adrasia was no prophet of the god-emperor but even she would have known that it would be wrong to allow the colonel and the commissar to be taken to the barracks and take their treatments there while they could be look-after for within the healing chambers of the vigilant watcher.

It would have been against her duties if she let them go without proper treatment.

And as for putting them within the healing chambers…. Well, where else were they to be properly treated? Certainly not the barracks, that's for sure.

"Have you seen the head-taker?" Jula asked, the youngest sister's voice sharply grabbed the attention of the leader of the sisterhood of the caring hand. "What is he like? Is he as tall and board-shoulders as they say?"

Normally the Canoness would have continued to listen without giving her appearance away but this time she decided that an exception had to be made, "his body is no taller than the average man with the exception that his muscles and health is like that of an Imperial storm-trooper."

Her sudden voice made the three sister-doctors quickly look her before quickly straightening up as they saw her admonishing gaze. "He has hair of black with a streak of silvery-gray at the front of it, Piercing Gray-eyes and seems to be at his twenties or perhaps thirties-age of living." The canoness finished while looking to Sister Jula, the youngest sister-doctor's hair was tied to a silvery-white tail with her eyes being dark-brown. "Is that satisfactory for your curiosity, sister Jula?"

"Yes, Lady Canoness." The said sister instantly nodded stiffly and formally.

"Good," She nodded back before her tone becoming sharper, "then you won't mind satisfying my own: from whom have you heard that title?"

Adrasia allowed the sister a few moments of silence to gather her answer; she waited patiently and calmly before the sister answered with a very uncertain or perhaps hesitant tone. "From the guardsmen who came aboard the ship, they were speaking about the Lord Colonel as I passed and I overheard their words through accident and coincidence."

It was astonishing how the servants of the emperor were quick to label one of their superiors with titles of their own making. It was human Nature, Adrasia knew. Titles were like Names and Legends, they immortalized their bearers in some way and their deeds in another way, Lord Colonel Darius Razdan's title and legend upon Thaxia would be known by many names and other titles but among those titles, the head-taker would shadow his name for times to come.

This title was given to him as he had been setting on the marble stairs of the planetary governor's garden. His conscripts standing guard as the lord-colonel watched the heads that were brought into the throne-room, each of them soaked to the blood just like the lord-colonel.

It was that image which the imperial lord-general had seen as he had arrived to hive-Arcturus with his aids and men-at-arms. A single company commander waiting by a mountain of heads with his charges standing behind him in formation, their Lasgun on their chests and their gaze aimed forward.

The pic-capture of the gardens of repentant were send throughout The planet and through it, the heretical rebellion lost its momentum as the heretics learned the price of their heresy against the emperor's realm. There were some who did not put their weapons down and the imperial guard-regiments were more than willing to show them the error of their ways and send them to the emperor for direct judgment.

Indeed, had it been that the Name Darius Razdan would not have been as spoken as they were now.

It is one thing to win a battle and it's a whole another to conquer a hive-capital spires through only five-hundred newly mustered conscripts. Hive-cities were like contents and nations in their right after all, they were a labyrinth of adamantine and metal with such size and populations that it would have taken regiments of imperial guards and machines to war to fully conquer and scour one.

The Lord-Colonel had done it through his oratory skills of raising the population against the heretical highborn and leading his company of conscripts. Leading from the front and killing the enemies of the emperor who stood in his way, in a single day he conquered that a hive-city and defeated the small armies of house-guards that the highborn had at their disposal.

One could argue that the he had the advantage of the numbers but the citizens of hive-Arcturus would have been easily repealed had not the colonel lead his company and men through fast and quick attacks to weaken the opposition enough for the weaponless imperial supporters to crush the house-troops and use their weapons to arm themselves.

From what Adrasia had learned from speaking with others, the battle had been so fierce and deadly that it had been a miracle sent by the emperor himself that the lord-colonel and most of his company conscripts had not only survived but were victorious.

Now that she knew better, Adrasia could see that the needed skill, Faith and martial prowess to make such a thing possible came only in the hands of a _Progena_. The orphaned children of the martyred Servants of the emperor who were taken to Schola and taught to realize and flourish their own potentials and keep the imperium safe against the countless enemies of man that besieged the emperor's realm at every way.

Adrasia had been a Progena of the Schola Progenium herself, Commissar Esko and Sister-doctor Jeanna were also of the same ground added with the Lord Colonel himself. All Progena were taught the holy virtues of being selfless and faithful to the emperor and the imperium, they were the pillars and backbones of the imperium that kept it strong and safe.

They did their duties without question and neither hesitation for those can bring the emperor's realm to ruin, titles and rewards didn't even matter to them even a bit.

To hear one give the lord-colonel a title such as the 'head-taker' was not something that Adrasia would allow to go. Some of the guardsmen had taken to Call him the 'miracle-worker' but the lord-colonel was quick to put an end to such a thing by saying that he was neither a prophet nor a saint of the god-emperor, he claimed himself a servant of the emperor and a guardsman of the Astra militarum imperium, Nothing more and nothing less.

A drill-abbot would have given a nod of approval to the lord-colonel who kept himself to such high-standers.

"I'm not sure if you knew but the lord-colonel is a Progena of Schola Progenium," Adrasia informed the three sisters who seemed to have been surprised just as she had been, "just like us, he has been taught in the lessons of the Progenium. And you all surely remember that glory and victory is meaningless…" she didn't continue and instead put an expectant gaze within her eyes.

"For Duty and faith are their own rewards," the three sisters immediately recited the lessons and words which they had been taught in, "Glory is fleeting, victory is only temporary, Duty and Faith are Eternal."

"Indeed," Adrasia nodded while making a sign of Aquila alongside the three sisters, "now go and join Sister-Jeanna, I believe she is now praying to the golden-throne from within the Chapel, Joining her would prove to be a good-food for your souls." She delivered her words as suggestion and council but her commanding tone as a canoness was not lost to the sisters either, the trio of white-haired sisters quickly replayed in 'yes, canoness,' Before leaving quickly in haste.

' _Glad to see that this was over with,'_ she looked towards the quarters which the order of the caring hand had been given to by Inquisitor Katarina Haxtun.

Their chambers were in the middle-section of the Mars-pattern Battlecruiser ship, ironically near with one belonging to the Battle-sisters of the order of our martyred lady, it brought Adrasia a bit of comfort knowing that her fellow sisters were near their more militant sisters.

Safety and security would be guaranteed this way and she could sleep more soundly knowing that a force of militant sisters were nearby who can lend a hand of aid if a crisis were to happen upon the ship.

' _Thank the emperor for small mercies,'_ The Canoness silently praised as she took a seat upon the chamber's common Room. Metallic and hard the floor and the walls might be, but the sisters had managed to turn the Common-room into a more bearable and comfortable setting.

Rugs had been planted on the floor with tapestries of the god-emperor of mankind along with a small shrine which was tended to and dedicated for a small and quick-prayer for the start of the day. Metallic Tables and chairs had been placed together with the aim of giving a place for the sisters to sit and converse with one another after a solar-day of duty and faith, it was not a governor's palace but Adrasia could say that she was more comfortable here then within the quarters that she had been given within the upper-section of the ship.

They were too spacious and too much expensive for her preference.

"Pardon my intrusion, fellow-canoness." the canoness sharply looked towards the source of the voice that was approaching her, "But I believe I must talk to you about a very urgent matter."

Wearing black Adeptus Sororitas power-armor with red-robes, Adrasia instantly knew that she was a member of the order of our martyred lady. Her hair was white just like her own with their only difference being that the more militant canoness was more armed then Adrasia. A holstered strapped knife was placed on her left Pauldrons with a bolt-pistol attached to her belt alongside clips of ammunition.

"Canoness Sephora, I Presume?" Adrasia greeted the fellow-canoness with a polite nod of mannerism. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I had heard that the famed Colonel of the forty-seven Thaxia mechanized infantry is under you're care," the Canoness said without giving any chance for Adrasia to speak, "he is to be put into my custody at once."

"And By which order and under whose authority and word," Adrasia asked calmly but still sharply.

"As an acolyte of inquisitor Katarina Haxtun who has been trusted to see to the safety of the ship and ordered to put the colonel under watch until the inquisitor returns," Canoness Sephora said as if those words were enough, and they normally would have been enough seeing as she was an acolyte of a Inquisitor; however Adrasia had a far more important thing to consider and respond to.

"You speak as an acolyte of an inquisitor," Adrasia nodded in acknowledgment, before she brought out the object which she had been entrusted to taken care for. Wearing it around her neck for safe-keeping and always standing vigilant over it, "But I speak with the _authority_ of an inquisitor."

If anyone where to ask her, Adrasia would deny of feeling the _satisfaction_ of seeing the eyes of a fellow canoness widen in shock. It's not every day or night that you can claim to take one by surprise, after all.

"Both of us may be acolytes of different inquisitors but the difference between us is that I am empowered directly by the holy power and authority of the inquisition," the Gaze which Adrasia directed towards the other Canoness was worth a thousand words, "and by fortunate coincidence, my duties are same as yours. Sadly, none of us will be able to attend to our given duties without the help of each other."

She put a hand-up to stop Sephora from speaking, "my inquisitor-master has given me authority to make decisions in his stead while he recovers from his wounds, I can understand the need to inform you're inquisitor, Canoness-acolyte Sephora. But the time is not right and appropriate," she shook her head before continuing, "My Inquisitor-master wishes for a discrete audience with your inquisitor-lady, it would be appreciated greatly if you were to send word to her without… anyone but her being the listener."

"Very well," The canoness of the order of our martyred lady answered, gazing at Adrasia with an intense and cautious look. "Inquisitor Haxtun will be informed as discreetly as possible."

"Good," Adrasia nodded, "but first, I will need your help if we are to keep security and safety aboard the ship." Recognizing the answer that was coming towards her like a charging Grox, the canoness quickly continued. "My inquisitor-master wishes to be sure of the Moral purity and faith of the guard-regiments entering the vigilant watcher, he has trusted this task to me and the order of the caring hand, he has even given me the authority needed to insure successes but sadly, I can't do such a thing alone and without corporation of the battle-sisters of the order our martyred lady."

"You were ordered to inspect the new guardsmen which inquisitor Haxtun has requisitioned," Sephora said pointedly.

"And you were doing the same, weren't you?" Adrasia raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "the sisterhood and I have been tasked with vigilance of the moral purity and faith of the Astra militarum regiments entering the ship, the sisterhood already has established a working-order with the regimental commissariat aboard the ship, Surely you can see how we can aid each other within our duties and attend to them more thoroughly."

She was offering a hand of truce, both of them knew it and Adrasia was counting on the experience and tactical genius of the militant canoness to see the benefit and potential that came with corporation.

Both of them could see them, they wouldn't be called 'Canoness' if they couldn't.

"I cannot promise anything without the permission of the inquisitor," Sephora said, "but perhaps there is a way for both of us to reach an agreement."

"I am listening," Adrasia made sure to put the inquisitorial Rosario back on her neck, the golden-Aquila Ring on her index finger covered by her hand very faintly glowed. The canoness made sure to very subtly put her hands upon each other in a way that covered the ring's glowing, the sudden energy which she could feel running around her body made her previous fatigue slowly fade-away while she silently listened to the other canoness's proposal.

Already Adrasia was sending a quick-prayer to the golden-throne, making the ring start glowing more radiantly with each prayer and conviction towards the god-emperor.

' _Thank you for reminding a wary-old soul how to stand-straighter, inquisitor Darius Razdan,'_ The canoness of the order Hospitaller made an important note to join Sister-doctor Jeanna in prayer after attending with her duties.

 _ **=XXX~XoX~XXX=**_

The inquisitorial Storm troopers kicked-open the door of the planetary governor of Thaxia's bedroom and immediately converged within, their hotshot Lasgun aimed and ready alongside the target-assistants that provided additional aid to the already deadly and formidable imperial elite.

" _Area Secured, no presence detected."_ she heard from the micro-bead in her right ear, she quickly stepped into the room and focused her witch-sight upon it.

Just as she had expected, the now dead planetary governor's bedroom was a spacious and luxurious affair just as she had seen from the many bedrooms of the planetary governors of other planets. The only exception was that this bedroom was full of _energy_.

It was not psychic energy for she had seen and felt such a thing countless times. When channeled from the warp, psychic energy had diverse and unnatural effects upon the real-space. Bodies and limbs can be frozen into ice even if their owners were standing in a harsh and sun-scorched desert, Imperial Saint Statues can be found turned crying in the tears of blood and those were but one of the other unnatural side-effects of warp psychic-energies.

However the ones that she was seeing with her witch sight were not the warp-energy that she had encountered and knew through experience and study.

For one, the energy seemed to be focused upon the laws of matter and reality. She could feel it through her talents and powers as a psyker; it was enforcing the laws of Reason and logic into the reality and Realspace.

This was no sorcery for that focused upon channeling the energies of the warp to enact unnatural phenomenon and 'miracles'. She was dealing with something far more powerful than a rogue psyker or the after effects of a Ritual.

"Guard the entrance," she ordered towards her inquisitorial storm-troopers, "no one is to enter or disturb me in anyway and close the door behind you."

Her orders were fulfilled but a moment later.

Now that she was alone in the bedroom, she took a deep breath before checking and rechecking the defenses of her mind and soul. They were dependable and formidable as ever yet they still hadn't even been closer to stop her mind from being assaulted from the same vision that many other Psykers had seen within Thaxia.

It had been so sudden and so overwhelming that she hadn't even sensed it before it was already too late, the vision had been that of endless light and shadow with an unknown figure standing between them. So powerful it had been that every other psyker within Thaxia had seen the same vision with the components and the same details.

She had been at the other-side of the planet when it had happened and she had strove to come with all the haste and speed she could have mustered. And now here she was, in a place which she was sure had been the origin of that vision with the exception that the trail had gone cold.

Its cause and owner had no doubt left the governor's palace many solar hours ago before she had arrived.

' _Still, there are things to be learned even from a cold trail.'_ her eyes looked to the ruffled sheets and easily spotted the black stains on it, She was an inquisitor and inquisitors were nothing if not extremely pragmatic and efficient.

And so she focused and pointed her index finger upon the black-stains, a few moments later the stains slowly started to move like a living thing and converge upon one another until they were a big black-stain at the size of a hand.

Focusing Once again, her concentration was rewarded as she channeled the powers of the nightmarish dimension of unreason and without logic called Warp. A bubble of red-blood started to rise with each drop taken from the black-sheets and then join one another into the air as she wanted them. It wasn't long before she was looking towards a fist-sized bubble of blood which she had gathered through the use of her psychic powers, she directed them towards the open flask which was attached to her belt.

Black as the darkest cloud within night, the flask was adored by very faint glowing psychic Wards and adorned with a symbol of Human skull with the famous and infamous 'I' icon of the inquisition.

As the last drop of blood entered, she closed the opening and watched as the wards activated….

Right before her psychic sense of danger screamed at her to throw the flask away which she did, throwing it away towards the wall which it impacted with a good metallic _thump_. Not a moment later the inquisitor watched her Flask starting to dissolve into Darkest of Ashes as if someone had placed the object at the furnace of a forge.

She could do nothing but watch as one of her most precious tools of investigation was destroyed along with the blood within it which had been evidence and a way for her to locate her intended target.

The amount of blood that she had found on the very luxurious sized bed's sheets were not enough for a sacrifice, it had definitely been a wound which means that the one behind the vision had either been wounded or had intently allowed his blood to be spelled either as a catalyst to bring the vision or something else.

Either way, her opponent must have expected the blood left in bedroom to be found in some way and be used.

It had been a trap to lure her here and make her use one of her most useful and powerful artifacts which was now lost.

' _Too many facts and possibilities, too little evidence and answers,'_ She took a deep breath to calm her mind and retrace any known facts that she knew could prove to be useful at the current state and time. She had already send word to the regimental commissariats to terminate and summery execute any sanctioned Psykers to eliminate the fact of a possible Warp-taint or influence of the ruinous powers on Thaxia that could prove to the planet's undoing.

If this vision had been the plot of a servant of the Ruinous Powers, then it surely must have been thwarted for a time by the execution of the Psykers on Thaxia.

Enough for her to gain a chance to investigate and eliminate the possible threat of a alpha-plus psyker, Psykers who can bring low entire armies and even the Titan god-machines themselves.

' _To think that an Alpha-plus level psyker is possibly at large…'_ the mere thinking was enough for her to contemplate the declaration of a Exterminatus Order upon the planet, such an order was not to be given lightly but using it was the most effective way of making sure that a foe of such power would not draw breath anymore.

After all, who else but an Alpha-plus psyker would be able to have such power to affect all the Psykers on the planet?

" _Milady, this is Captain Admus,"_ the voice of the lord captain of her ship brought the inquisitor out her thoughts, _"We have a situation within the vigilant watcher's bridge due to Lady Navigator Albera's Claims, She is currently in sedative and watched over by the inquisitorial storm troopers assigned to her. Without her, the watcher's ability to travel has been crippled. And there is also…. A very more urgent matter that requires you're attention.'_

She could actually feel the nervousness and fear within the old captain's voice, a feat that few could claim.

' _There is one Inquisitor Nyxia who wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter.'_

Barely had she heard those words that she had immediately left the room and started to walk towards the entrance of the palace with her inquisitorial storm troopers and routine behind her, her inquisitive mind was working at full capacity to analyze the possibility of another inquisitor being behind the vision of the black figure and possibly other machinations unknown to her.

At the end she had decided to conclude that she had been fooled and then outmaneuvered, plain and simple.

"Tell the inquisitor that I am on my way and shall be there _very_ shortly," she replied while putting her hand on the communication device within her ear, one of the many advantages of having connections with the servants of the machine god and Rogue traders of Koronus Expanse.

One didn't need to be of Ordo Xenos to know how useful such assets can be.

' _How did an inquisitor come to Thaxia?'_ She questioned without word from the deepest part of her mind, _'either my throne-agents have been compromised or I have traitorous Acolytes in my Ranks.'_

The possibility of someone of her own peers monitoring her actions and having unknown amount of knowledge and leverage towards her did not set well with her but she decided to prioritize what is more important and focused on the larger issue at hand.

She will perform a full-observation of her operations and acolytes but for now, she will see what words another one of her Peers has to say.

Being an experienced inquisitor, she immediately assumed the worst.

Power within the inquisition was decided upon two resources which every inquisitor must hoard and keep: Influence and respect.

If one of her Peers had managed to set-foot on the planet without her knowledge, it stood to reason that the inquisitor had more influence and power at the disposal then her, even having her throne agents and acolytes placed around the higher echelons of the planet seemed to have done little to improve the odds for her.

Her influence and respect seemed to have been rendered moot; she was now forced into a direct confrontation with the other party having no doubt many contingencies in place.

' _You have grown Complaint, Katarina Haxtun.'_ She bereted herself, her master was probably trembling in his grave right now if he saw what kind of mistake she had done. Katarina knew that one way or another, she will have to find the glaring weakness within her defenses and see to it that it is rectified and purged.

"Everything within that room is to be brought to the vigilant watcher," she ordered without pausing or turning back towards her routine, her witch-sight had seen the items and objects within the room being affected by whatever had happened in there, they would be her way of continuing her investigation about what had happened and perhaps salvage what she could. "They are to be put into one of the quarantine rooms and be under strict watch and guard. No one is allowed to touch or approach them without my direct permission and presence."

Hearing the sound of leaving footsteps, she knew that her throne-agents left to saw her orders fulfilled.

' _At least I have my inquisitorial storm troopers to relay on,'_ she noted, their skills and martial prowess would be beyond valuable should a confrontation of Arms happen. Not that she would let something like that happening within her own _ship_ to begin with.

The distance between Thaxia's main space-port and capital hive was fair but when you're an inquisitor who has access to her own personal Valkyries and transport methods, Katarina Managed to arrive within at least two solar hours which she spent to mentally review her evidence and facts before making sure that she was at a presentable state with a clear-mind to focus upon the battle of wits and words that she will no doubt be having.

If someone were to look at her, they would see a woman who looked to be at her thirty solar-years with black hair and pale skin that had been gained through spending extreme amounts of time spent studying within one of the hidden inquisitorial fortresses, Piercing Red eyes which were one of the side-effects of her Psyker powers and condition.

Wearing her black-armored Female-pattern power armor with a black cloak on it and a black inquisitorial hat on her head, Katarina was the image of a inquisitor 'witch-hunter' through and through, an image and appearance which she used to intimidate and even confront planetary governors.

Peculiar and unique but useful and practical in the essence, just as her Master-crafted Power-sword sheathed and attached to her belt, he hand had already placed itself on the Hilt of the sword as she reached the vigilant watcher and boarded her own ship.

Unlike what she had expected, she found her peer not in the bridge but waiting at the entrance of her chambers.

Wearing black robes as dark as darkness of space itself with the red symbol 'I' of the inquisition proudly displayed on the front of her robes, a hood-covered head which obscured the upper half of the face into darkness leaving the mouth and the nose being the only thing that could be seen.

The shape of the body and the mouth told Katarina that this individual was female but the most intriguing part was that she had _no presence_ in the warp. Being the hellish dimension that it is, every living being had a presence in the warp with one's soul being a good example. The soul of the Psykers were like beacons of light that attracted the attention of Daemon and Neverborn, that was why the imperium maintained a very strict iron-grip upon Psykers and The Inquisition purged unsanctioned and rogue Psykers at any means possible.

The only thing that had no presence within the Warp Are those who are called Blanks or possess the gene of the pariah.

' _If she is a blank, then I should be feeling pain and agony.'_ Katarina analyzed, _'yet I don't feel anything except for the void presence within her.'_

Another interesting factor was the presence of both Canoness Adrasia and Sephora.

["Milady,"] Katarina's acolyte-Canoness Sephora was the first one who instantly spoke using the coded-language which Katarina had developed for her routine and close acolytes. ["There is another inquisitor who is asking for a discrete audience; Canoness Adrasia is his voice during absence."]

It took all of Katarina's self-control and discipline to not curse loudly, another inquisitor had been watching her from the back and this one seemed to have had an acolyte which she herself had _requisitioned_ , she had been tricked and outmaneuvered at the same time and was facing the power of not one but two _inquisitors_. She was defeated long before she even knew the battle had started, now her hands were practically forced to bend the way which her enemies wanted them to be. If the canoness of the order of the caring hand was an acolyte then it stood to reason that the 47th Thaxia mechanized infantry regiment was under the full control of the second inquisitor, a force of ten-thousand men-at-arms was within her ship that no doubt were ready to use their weapons against her. Her only reliable militant forces were the battle-sisters who most of them were wounded and plagued with fatigue and wounds after fighting in the War on Thaxia.

"Greetings esteemed colleague," the inquisitor introduced herself, brining Katarina out of her thoughts. "It is a pleasure to finely meet you, inquisitor Katarina Haxtun of Ordo Hereticus."

"Inquisitor Nyxia, I presume?" Katarina asked and received confirmation.

"Within the flesh, now I believe this will be the perfect time for us to have a very important conversation which can prove to be beneficial for us both." Nyxia's hooded head turned towards The Canoness of the Order of the caring hand. "Seeing as this also represents you're master's interests, you presence will also be needed with this meeting."

"I'm honored milady," Adrasia said before her gaze turned towards Katarina, the canoness's face was passive and neutral but the inquisitor saw the fear within her eyes. Fear not aimed towards the owner of the ship but at the one who called herself inquisitor Nyxia. The Canoness hid it well but the moment that she turned Katarina, she allowed the fear to be shown within her eyes.

It was a warning towards Katarina; it seemed that the absent inquisitor was now warning her that showing any semblance of trust to Nyxia could prove to be disastrous.

She decided that she will be judge of that.

The office which she normally reserved for such meetings was a spacious affair, an expensive wooden desk and pairs of wooden chairs that were placed within a large-round table. Katarina had taken her seat which was in front of inquisitor Nyxia, the large round table made sure that they had a good-distance between themselves. Canoness Sephora stood behind Katarina, her bolt-pistol was easy within reach and ready to be drawn at any given moment, Canoness Adrasia had surprisingly opted to take a seat at one of the seats which put her at the distance between Katarina and Nyx.

Katarina could feel the same unknown-energy that she had encountered in the governor's palace clinging to the Canoness of the order of the caring hand. Her psychic-sense avoided the canoness like promethium-fire, any passive psychic-probe which she send towards the canoness was also rendered moot with such ease that it left Katarina extremely on-guard, not even her witch-gaze was able to affect the canoness.

"Now that we are alone, I believe we can begin." Nyxia said, hooded face aimed towards Katarina. "I am inquisitor Nyxia of the hidden Ordo Nyx Technocia, here to formally present an invitation to join the Ordo as a temporary member and then hopefully a permanent member."

Within the inquisition, an inquisitor was not limited to one Ordo; membership towards them could grant resources and knowledge which a inquisitor might use to dedicated himself/herself in her fields of interest. In time an Ordo's membership might swill with many inquisitors and even one can be rendered inactive for decades before re-activated.

There are three Ordo Majoris within the inquisition: Ordo Malleus, the daemon hunters of the inquisition who were dedicated to fighting the forces of the arch-enemy. Ordo Xenos, the Alien hunter inquisitors who fought against the countless aliens that plagued the imperium through one means to another and Lastly Ordo Hereticus, the bane of heretics and witches, the destroyers of heresies and corruption.

These three Ordos were called the Ordo Majoris because they were always active and always with membership.

But even so, the inquisition was not limited to these three Ordos. There were many Ordos who were created and made for combating one threat or countering one specific one. For a inquisitor of a hidden-Ordo to reveal their existence to her and invite her to join their ranks, temporary or not, it spoke of a time of uncomfortable amount of knowledge and information about her activities and works.

"I am honored for the invitation," she said diplomatically, "though I have to ask, what kind of Ordo am I being invited in and for what purpose should I accept the invitation?"

"Ordo Nyx Technocia is a hidden Ordo which has very exclusive privileges and resources, we have information and knowledge which stretch back to the even the great-crusade." Nyxia's answer came fast and sudden. "Archeotech technologies which even the Adeptus Mechanicus do not dream to possess, we have Eyes and Ears which informs us of many hidden secrets even amongst the high-echelons of the inquisition itself, and we have all of this and even more."

The word 'Troubling' didn't even did justice for what Katarina suddenly felt, one of her passive-psychic abilities was the ability to sense truth within words and what she had heard was nothing more than the simple _truth_ … if such a Ordo Existed and wield such versatile and diverse power then surely it would prove to be more then advantageous to join them but still she kept her thoughts to herself and listened as Nyxia continued.

"Our Mandate and actions are discreet and simple: the betterment of the imperium," Nyxia's voice was as rich as silk. "Our Plans and goals focus on the biggest and greatest effective of the imperium within the longer-journey, take our action upon Thaxia for example. We have managed to do that which not even the three Ordo Majoris had been able to do."

"So the vision had been you're Ordo's Work," the Katarina accused with narrowed in thought.

"The vision had not been even a small part of our plan to begin with," Nyxia explained before pausing, "this information which I'm going to reveal now is hidden and classified from even the greatest inquisitor-lords and ladies, as such I ask for an oath of secrecy from all of you."

"Absolutely not," Canoness Adrasia's voice instantly rose as she quickly looked to Katarina with an urgent look on her face. "Lady Haxtun, please trust my words when I say that you don't wish to give any promise or oath to inquisitor Nyxia…"

"That is not you're decision to make, _canoness_." Nyxia reprimanded sharply, "lady Haxtun is more than able to make such a decision. As for you," Nyxia pointed towards the canoness, "I believe you're inquisitor-master has forbidden you from taking any Oaths or giving any words, am I correct?"

Rather than answering, the canoness simply replayed with a 'yes' before both of them looked towards Katarina.

"you have my and Canoness Sephora's oaths of secrecy," Katarina replied after a moment of deep-thought, not a moment had those words left her mouths that she instantly felt something latch-upon her words like adamantine shackle.

She instantly opened her witch-sight…

…And saw nothing; there was honestly and really no real-change in her conference-office and neither any sign of any psychic-temperament.

"What did you do, inquisitor Nyxia?" she asked after deactivating her witch-sight.

"I simply accepted you're oaths of secrecy," the said inquisitor explained as if it was a trivial thing, "now regarding the information which I promised, are you familiar with the mechanics and workings of the Astronomican?"

"I am familiar with it in a theoretical way," she answered, mentally reviewing all the information she had about the imperial beacon which was essential for travel between the stars by the imperium.

"Then you know that the imperial beacon is linked directly to the golden-throne, directly to the immortal emperor." Nyxia said, "Now imagine, what would happen if we are to give means to the beacon to shine brighter in the void of darkness and the warp? To extend its intensity and Focus the faith and devotion of billions upon a specific part of it?"

Her inquisitive mind could only conclude one destination which this conversation was going to.

"Impossible," Katarina quickly dismissed, "such a thing would require direct access to the golden-throne and I highly doubt that you're Ordo would possess such power and influence to do so."

"The golden-throne is a highly advanced Archeotech relic that requires a small legion of tech-priest to maintain daily, it would be too dangerous to risk a direct access or change to it. So no, that kind of interference would have proven to be harmful to the imperium." Nyxia explained. "Instead the Ordo decided to use psychic and arcane-means to increase the potency of the Astronomican's light; a Ritual that could give the immortal emperor the faith and devotion that is his rightful due, naturally such a ritual would require time and preparations." Nyxia's next words were said in such absoluteness that they were impressive in their own, "such an endeavor would take millennia of Work, effort and sector-wide resources but at the end…" a smile formed on Nyxia's lips. "the Astronomican's light shines brighter now."

' _By the Golden throne,'_ Katarina's eyes widen in shock, she was not the only one to be taken by surprise and shock, if the surprised expressions on Adrasia and Sephora were to be any indication, _and 'it's the truth.'_

"All of this is thanks to one Person only," Nyxia looked towards Adrasia, "inquisitor Darius Razdan, Slayer of monsters and butcher of men. He's the one who performed the ritual, the reason why the imperial golden-age of re-conquest and crusades has started."

"By the emperor…" Adrasia made an Aquila sign, Katarina's eyes were aimed towards the golden-Aquila Ring that the cannons was wearing around her index-finger, It shined faintly with a golden-yellow glow.

"Right now as we speak, the Imperium is mobilizing its Armies; countless crusade-forces are being mobilized and mustered." Nyxia's voice drew their attention, the inquisitor's voice was now Grim and resolute. "The heavens themselves are trembling under the sound of countless imperial guard regiments and war-machines; the Adeptus Astartes Chapters are readying themselves for the greatest age of war along with the rest of the imperium." Then the inquisitor shook her hooded headed, "and they are not the only-ones either, the Xenos and the Arch-enemy forces are also on the move."

"Yes, the imperium is always fighting in countless wars within many another," Nyxia said quickly as she no doubt saw Katarina opening her mouth to speak. "But this age is different than those before it, This age is the age of war and unpredictability of unknown scale. Through his actions, Darius Razdan shattered countless destinies and prophecies foretold, the future is now truly a very uncertain and unpredictable place now, thanks to him."

Katarina could not hope to say anything because she was truly speechless, what could you say about a inquisitor who had accomplished that which the imperium was better for in the longer time?

Warp-travel was a very tedious and perilous affair. Every day and year countless imperial ships are lost to the unending tides of the warp, for a chance of increasing the intensity of the Astronomican's beacon… it would improve mankind's capability of warp-travel and so increases the imperium's power greatly.

An uncertain future was an acceptable price when it came to the survival of the imperium, in her opinion.

"And now you know," Nyxia's tone turned neutral, "what do you say now, inquisitor Katarina Haxtun? Are you willing to Join Ordo Technocia and work beside inquisitor Darius Razdan? I can assure you this offer will be given only once, so think deeply before Joining." Her next words were said more softly but they had their impact nonetheless, "you can spend your whole-life destroying the branches of the tree of heresy and they will be grown-back stronger than ever, or you can aim you're efforts for a greater benefit of the imperium and strike against heresy more deeply than before."

Despite being outmaneuvered and caught off-guard through all of these events, Inquisitor Katarina Haxtun was no fool. She knew that The Inquisitor in front of her had other means to force her to keep silence if she were to refuse; this was both an opportunity and a disadvantage to her depending on the way that she handled it.

Accept and she will be entering uncharted territories, a hidden Ordo whose agenda and aim can be flexible and dubious. On the other-hand she will gain access to resources and knowledge which she can use to great effect and impact, Refuse and she will be risking possible retaliations in one way or another.

Naturally, she went with the choice which had the greater benefit.

"I Accept you're invitation," Katarina said.

"Excellent," Nyxia nodded, "I must inform you that as a newly-joined member, you require a senior member who can act as proximity between you and the Ordo, Inquisitor Razdan will fit role-quite perfectly if I am any judge," Katarina started to mentally make eventual plans until he can meet the other inquisitor, she lend an ear and listened as Nyxia continued. "you're membership right now is temporary at best until Inquisitor Razdan deems you fit for full-access to the Ordo's Resources and Knowledge, Until then he will be lending you his aid and protection."

"Protection," Katarina tasted the word with a frown now on her ace, "from what exactly?" she asked, looking for a clear-answer to her question. After all, A gifted necklace can become a shackled chain and it won't be hard for a protector to turn into you're Prison-keeper.

"Our Ordo specializes in facing threats that is beyond the ability of even a single inquisitor," Nyxia answered patiently, "we use Specially trained and Raised Forces, employ the use of technologies that have roots within the age of dark technology and even equip-ourselves with Archeotech artifacts that allow us versatility and maneuverability within our duties. Such advantages cannot reasonably be given to a newly joined inquisitor-member until they have proven themselves worthy, it is simple to understand that our most senior members act as watchers who keep the newly joined-ones under-vigilance and lend them their powers and supports along with their hard-earned experience."

It went unsaid that those said watchers were there to keep the Ordo's interests and tasks within priority but Katarina knew all the same, Paranoia and cautious approach seem to be this Ordo Technocia's primary way of conduct.

"That will be poorly inefficient," Katarina objected, "disputes and different ways of conduct can prove to be disastrous for both inquisitors."

"It is not perfect," Nyxia admitted, "but it is far-better than to allow our newly joined members to face the threats that we face alone and without any direct support. Having a senior member accompanying you has many advantages, especially one of inquisitor Razdan's Calibers. He'll be able to lend you his support directly and can give you access to the Ordo's resources without any obstacle in the way, additionally his skills and expertise can prove to be a very invaluable asset to you." Nyxia seemed to pause for a moment before she continued, "he won't interfere with your work and neither will he attempt any acts behind your back, at most he will coordinate his efforts with yours should he deem it necessary or should you ask him, however he will take a direct-role should you interfere with the interests of the imperium or show Dangerous signs of being unable to continue you're duties." Nyxia's next words were so blunt and direct that there was no room for misunderstanding or doubt, "he will inform you of any given tasks or important assignments which the Ordo will need you both to investigate and in return he will also be the one who will lend you all of his assets without any question in an event of severe need, are these terms acceptable to you?"

"What guarantee is there that Inquisitor Razdan will abide with such terms?" Katarina asked before looking to Canoness Adrasia, "you're inquisitor-master is currently recovering from his wounds, am I right?"

"Yes…" The Canoness began but was interrupted by Nyxia's voice.

"Inquisitor Razdan will be ready for active duty within at least seven-solar days," Nyxia informed, "his body possesses a very potent gene-forged and enhanced condition which allows him to perform feats that is beyond the limit of even some imperial storm-troopers. Add his experience as a former Tempestor Prime and further trainings which he has received before joining the inquisition as an active inquisitor… well; he is a force to be reckoned, he already has been informed of your membership and will be ready to attend to his additional duties."

' _Possession of highly-trained, experienced and extremely dangerous members,'_ Katarina mentally added another trait to Ordo Technocia. So far, it would seem that she is dealing with highly-trained and powerful Ordo who prioritizes great quality and skill within the recruitment of its new members and possibly even core-members.

The fact that she was a former Progena possibly also has played an important role with her recruitment, such background checks and knowledge about someone's past already shows that the Ordo has powerful information and knowledge gathering Resources.

She will need to increase the quality of her performance; she will _not_ be found lacking amongst her peers and not with a senior-inquisitor watching her actions from the back. If did, then her now-martyred-Master would find a way to come back to life and kill her with own hands if he finds out that she had proven to be _inadequate_ as an inquisitor.

"I shall wait for inquisitor Razdan's… Presence," Katarina said, before looking towards Adrasia. "I will assign a quarter at the high-section of the ship for his use and residence; see to it that you're inquisitor-master is taken there, I will trust his wellbeing in your care, Inform him that I wish to meet him at first opportunity."

"Of Course, milady," Adrasia nodded before she swiftly got-up, "by your leave…. Lady Inquisitors, Canoness Sephora." Not a moment had the canoness left that Nyxia herself got-up from her seat.

"A very cautious and paranoid man, that Darius Razdan," Nyxia mused, "He had already anticipated my actions and arrival, instructed and forbidden his acolytes to avoid taking any oaths or words without his permission." The inquisitor shook her hooded head. "I advise you to speak to him as soon as possible, but for now, I believe you will wish to contact the imperial general on the planet and requisition reliable and elite forces." She informed Katarina, "There is an important matter which is in need of your attention and Inquisitor Razdan's."

 _ **XXX~XoX~XXX**_

In hindsight, Darius should have expected Nyx to directly interfere and manipulate the events to her whims and aims. He had expected such a thing, but not in such a way and in this manner, Least of all not this soon.

He had to give it to primordial of night, she drove a very hard-bargain and knew how to enforce her will by sending to lay the ground-work for an inquisitorial Ordo. Or at least that's what Darius suspected of her, who could claim to know what came and go in the mind of a primordial entity?

All that he could have done was to look and see as 'Nyxia' and the inquisitor Katarina Haxtun speak with each other, he had to mentally suppress a cringe as he heard the inquisitor give her and the battle-canoness's oaths of secrecy to the primordial.

In a mortal-world, you might be able to lie and break oaths as easily as one can lie but within the supernatural world? The law of oaths and words were dangerous, especially when it came to giving an oath to an immortal that can use you're given words to twist and own you're soul.

There are things worst then death and giving you're oath or word to an immortal is basically the first step towards them.

The half-immortal decided then and there that the first thing that he is going to make Katarina learn is to never give her oaths or words to anyone, it might have worked out for the best in this instance but that kind of mistake could cost you your life at best or you're soul at worst.

There was a reason why a demigod never broke an oath or word when sworn or given to an immortal, which was a good-way for you to dig your own grave. The Norse, the Egyptians or the Greeks and Romans, this fact of life and law of survival was one and only between all the half-bloods within the world of myths and legends.

' _I can understand her mistake but damn it all, you just give your oath of secrecy to a primordial!'_ the demigod silently cursed as he listened to the rest of the Conversation, he was already reviewing his cover and was adding the necessary modifications to it which could let him to be colored as a freaking Tempestor-Prime.

Once again he hit a wall because of one simple fact: storm-troopers were the best troopers that the imperium had to offer barring the legendary space marines of the Adeptus Astartes.

The organization and quality of the storm-troopers were way different even the normal rank-and-file imperial guard regiment. The quality of their soldiers and equipment is among the best which the imperium had to offer, they were very proficient and merciless killers and among them were Tempestor primes who were promoted to their position through their battle-records alone.

These men were so well-versed into superior tactics and experience that they led their fellow-scions with great efficiency and power.

By labeling him as a former Tempestor-prime, Nyx was giving him the needed-background to show skills and abilities. Though all of them came with one fault in mind, the tactics and the experience which he was well-versed in was a lot more different then a Tempestor-prime.

Darius didn't have any education into 'imperial-knowledge and lore' and what he knew was limited to a Wikipedia that was in another world, real-life was a lot-more different then an internet page.

' _I know you're listening, Lady Nyx.'_ The half-immortal silently said the name of the primordial and soon-enough felt the familiar sense of being watched by something, even in dreamscape, the primordial proved that she was already watching. _'I know it might look so soon but could you please…. Somehow, 'download' the needed knowledge to my mind or perhaps even give me sections of the codex Astartes? I don't think I can maintain the cover that you're building for me for long if I don't have them.'_

Somehow, the demigod received a foreign feeling that his request had been granted.

Though not in the way which he had imagined it to go, having information suddenly shoved or crammed into your mind is a very painful and agonizing thing that could have killed you by turning you into a brain dead but when it comes to Primordials? Well, they were the embodiments of reality itself, which alone should be enough to tell how dangerously powerful they are and why other immortals avoid them like how oil avoids water.

Having years-worth of information and knowledge being added to your brain was dangerous thing because the human-mind was not meant to process such information at such extant and speed at once.

Yet, the primordial of night's will was met straight and true.

And he got all of those knowledge crammed into his head and processed with such agony that the demigod was sure that no mere words could describe what he felt when he opened his eyes and found himself laying down on a comfortable bed with pillows on his back with black-silken blankets covering him.

He was still wearing his 'patient-robes' but Darius's mind was on something far-more important, namely the awful headache that he felt. It was like a Cyclops had decided to dance tango-style on his head and then speed-dialed Chiron's party-addicted cousins (Name: Party ponies) to bring the music.

there were so many laws of biology and physiology that Darius had studied and each of them told him that he should be brain-dead by now yet here he was, the knowledge was within his head and he was able to still processing his thought and think like any other human-being.

' _This is the last time that I ever open my mouth about wanting knowledge,'_ the half-immortal did not attempt to make any movement and neither did he try to attempt any kind of thinking, _'I maybe a son of Athena but that doesn't mean that I'm so obsessed to have this amount of it shoved into my head.'_

The motto of the children of Athena: Knowledge is Power.

Darius would have paid to hear his half-sibling's answers when they had a primordial that had filled their head with knowledge that a Progena would spend years of study to learn then understand. If Nyx was trying to send him a message then the half-immortal was sure that he had received well and good: never ask for a boon unless you're willing to face the consequences.

If you ask for knowledge then be ready to suffer the headache and the rest of things that comes with the package. He could deal with the headache through application of magic and the use of Aspirin but the first seems to be too unpredictable now and the second one probably had an equivalent within the imperium which he did not know.

' _I'm going to be feeling this headache for perhaps sometime.'_ The son of Athena rubbed his forehead before slowly getting up from the large and luxurious bed, _'what wouldn't I give for a good homemade food and a tea right about now.'_

His self-given healing-factor worked on breaking-dawn nutrients within his food and then uses them to rejuvenate his cells, giving him a very limited but still very useful and exceptionally good healing-factor which allowed him to recover from Fatigue and injuries far faster than an average human.

It was one of the Perks which he had given to himself, combining science and magic did have their uses after all. The fields of versatility and adaptability which give him were invaluable beyond comprehension.

' _And now that I'm stuck in Warhammer 40k, I better start Designing,'_ he decided, _'if Warhammer 40k and the multiverse gap are a thing, then I sure as hell want an iron-man suit, Lightsaber or even StarCraft Marine Power-armor suit before I find myself setting foot on another planet, I'll even start looking to design a Fatboy rocket-launcher that lunches Mini-nukes, God knows that I'm going to need it sooner rather than later.'_

As if summoned by his inner thoughts, the half-immortal sharply looked to the door which was opened as Sister-doctor Jeanna came in with a tray of food in her hands. Violet-amethyst eyes widen in surprise as they saw him before the familiar fanatic like emotion swirled into them once again, he had enough experience in that department to quickly raise a hand and stop the sister from doing what he knew she would do.

He had spent one-hour to get the point-across that no, He was no Living saint and neither was he going to allow her to worship him because that was only reserved for the god-emperor (what a nice guy to take one for the team) and to extract an oath of secrecy and silence from her to make sure that the sister Hospitaller wouldn't tell anyone about what had really happened in the governor's bedroom.

Sadly, that didn't stop the white haired sister-doctor from wanting to kneel every time that she saw him or to make an Aquila sign and starting wordlessly praying to the emperor.

"No kneeling and no prayers, Sister-doctor." The demigod tried to ignore the throbbing headache which he still-felt, sitting up from the bed in a dignified position and using the smooth silken-blankets to cover his private parts which was down below, seeing the food also reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything for a while yet. "I Don't require you're kneeling and frankly, I believe there is chapel within the ship which is more suited for housing a spiritual prayer to the Emperor of mankind then…" he looked to the room he had woken-up, it was highly decorated and luxuriously spacious, "This bedroom." He finished, motioning for the wooden-chair beside him which started to float into the air before being placed within a respectable distance in his bed.

"Please put the tray on the disk and then sit, Acolyte Jeanna." He instructed and waited patiently as the sister did what she was told, she put the food on the disk near the wardrobe that was beside the bed along with a large mirror beside it, the demigod-now-inquisitor watched as his first acolyte took a seat on the wooden chair and look to him with one-hundred percent focus and dedication that made a hard-working academy and college student look like a armature.

"Have you done as I have asked?" The Son of Athena mentally made a list of things which he needed to do and see done before he decided to focus and start with the most important matter and work his way down from there.

Seeing the sister-nod, the demigod immediately moved to the next topic.

"Has there been any troubles regarding you're duties?"

A shake of head answered his question well-enough, he let out a tired sigh as he learned that no one had bothered the sister-doctor when he had given her a list of tasks which she were to perform secretly with the aid of Canoness Adrasia. He would have made an example of anyone who would have intervened and threw any kind of stones in her given tasks and new duties; he had broken bones and flayed skins for less-reasons.

"Good," he frowned at his next decision before deciding to go with it; the sister-doctor had earned that much at least. "You're hereby released from you're oath of silence but I still will hold you to the oath of secrecy with the emperor of mankind being our jury and judge, now go and rest." His voice turned soft, "you have more than earned it, I expect you to at least sleep for eight or nine-hours before reporting back to me for your next task, Inform me if you need anything and please inform inquisitor Katarina Haxtun, Canoness Sephora and Adrasia to come and see me."

"Y-Yes," the sister's voice was stuttered and such was the voice of one who had been taught to adore the emperor as father and her birth-identity had been taken away and replaced something else. This was the fate of all Progena, another necessary but sad-fact about living as a human within a world of unending blood and war.

He watched her leave and made himself comfortable, he didn't have to wait too much because the three-said persons which he had wanted to see come to the bedroom.

He had read enough about the imperial navy to know that the only place which was this luxurious would be the top-section of the ship, where officers and captains would have the luxury of an imperial planetary governor with harems of concubines.

"Hello, Inquisitor Katarina Haxtun, Canoness Sephora and Canoness Adrasia." The son of Athena greeted politely before his eyes were focused upon inquisitor Katarina's own. "It is nice to meet a newly-joined fellow college and Peer, an amateur you may now be but we will be changing that very soon, if I have anything to say about it." He finished with a bitter tone that left nothing to imagination.

"Pardon me but did you just call me an 'amateur'?" Inquisitor Katarina Haxtun's voice was so sharp that Darius was sure that he would have died if it was possible to kill with mere-words alone, "I Have you know…"

"There is nothing for me to know, you're actions speak for themselves and so far you have committed you're greatest mistake within you're carrier," Darius interrupted while meeting the gaze of the inquisitor as if it did not affected in the slightest, she had another thing coming if she thought that kind of gaze will be having any kind of effect on him. "You gave you're oath to an individual who has the power to shackle-them around your soul and Mind, you're now a puppet with its strings firmly in control."

Seeing a sudden light of understanding appear in the inquisitor's eyes, Darius learned that she had possibly attempted to break her oath of secrecy only to find-out that she couldn't.

"Explain," she practically demanded with an absolute-tone, moving-forward until she was standing beside his head, Piercing red-eyes meeting equally piercing gray-eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me, _Girl_." Darius's voice was now hard and unflinching; it was not the voice of a man who preferred to be solemn and quiet and calm, preferring to analyze and plan and plot. Rather, it was the voice of something far more _dangerous_. It belonged to a man who had to kill his way to survival through a whole-world of supernatural, the man who had gazed into the eyes of a primordial who is the embodiment of hell-itself and had been marked because of it. His mere-name so feared that not even legendary monsters would-dare to utter it least they risk being brought under the attention of the primordial called Tartarus.

The three women within the room could feel the danger which was within that voice; Mere words could not explain or describe it for them because they were unfamiliar with the world which he had been born in.

"I have been out-there, breaking bones, slitting throats and jugulars before you were even born." His shadow started to stretch behind him on the thick-metallic wall, growing wide and big until it resembled the shape of a twisted-warped shadow like being. Its shadowy humanoid hands grew into large-pointy claws, what would have been its faceless shadowy face was instead slowly ripped apart by light until it formed a demented and twisted smile which had no place on a shadow, it's shape slowly started to grew darker and darker as if it was becoming a separate entity then it's owner. "Humans, Xenos or Daemon-like creatures, you name it and I have killed it. Be it mortal or an entity of supernatural origin, I have killed that which many labeled un-killable and immortal. I have been dancing this dance of death and playing this game of fear for centuries and believe me when I say to you that you d **on't want to use that tone on me.** " Even his voice slowly started to become warped until it was inhuman, soft and without much volume but still inhumanly _different_. **"I'm not a heretic whom you must constantly hunt; I'm not an acolyte who is going to cower and submit to your authority, I'm not you're equal either. I'm but the silent man watching from the shadows, the one who has killed mortals and made immortals bleed. I can tolerate idiocy and foolishness to a degree but demanding an answer from me when you're the one who is the cause of the mistake is not going to be one of them, are we clear on that?"**

He noted that the pressures of the day had finely caught-up with him and made him snap, it was logical and reasonable after all that had happened to him when he had found himself in the grim-dark universe of war.

His piercing-gray eyes looked towards the shadowy creature that was slowly coming from his own shadow, one look and the entity which had become the stuff of nightmares-for some at least-instantly retreated back into the shadows as if it was afraid of meeting the gaze of its master. The shadow quickly returned back to its original human form just as the dangerous _thing_ went back into its cell, leaving a centuries old demigod who had seen and done far too much then anyone might ever know, Old and tired, battered and bruised.

"Are we clear on that, inquisitor Katarina Haxtun?" his voice had turned normal and polite, leaving no trace of what had happened just mere moments ago.

"We are." The said inquisitor answered, there was no trace of fear and neither any kind of emotion within her face or the tone of her voice which was used to deliver the words, yet the demigod easily saw the left hand which was silently shaking.

Rather than continuing, the son of Athena decided that it was time to move-on.

"The one that you know as Nyxia, She is called The Night mother," the half-immortal explained, he moved his finger and the tray of food floated into the air before it softly landed on his lap. "She's so powerful and dangerous that even the prospect of remotely dealing or speaking to her is considered to be a risk and danger to anyone and everyone alike." He looked to tray of food in front of him, mashed potatoes and grain with lots of meat, he hoped that they were Grox-meat because it was said that it was richly nutrient, If not then he will need to visit the kitchens and make his own food.

"one of her most dangerous powers is the ability of accepting words, oaths and promises and binding them to owner's mind and soul," Darius looked towards Adrasia, the canoness was rooted on the spot and her face seemed to have been made of status, the paleness on her face was still present and seeable. "This is one of the reasons why I strictly forbidden you and sister Jeanna from taking any oaths and making any promises, Nyxia could have used her power to trick anyone of you into eternal servitude with your souls being the price of disobedience," he grabbed a fork and a spoon and looked towards the food which had grown cold by now, it was no hair out of his head because he had grown accustomed to eating cold-food and sleeping on hard-beds a long-time ago. "A man might lie and break sworn-oaths as easy as he wants but once his words are bound by powers beyond his comprehension…." He paused to let the intended message sink-in and be understood, "Well, he either learns to keep to his given oaths or a fate worse than death awaits him."

He cut out a single portion and then put it into his mouth, eating with a dignifying patience and chewing it as politely as he could with a audience watching him before he swallowed it. After all that he had been through, it tasted more delicious than ever. He could already feel his body breaking down the food and starting to rejuvenate his cells and very slowly start the process of healing him.

"And that is the reason why I must quickly start you're education," he spared a sharp-glance towards Katarina, "The Emperor has shown us Fortune and mercy that you didn't give any kind of oath but that of secrecy. There are many other things which could have gone wrong and I can't allow my charge and a future inquisitor of Ordo Nyx Technocia, to remain ignorant and unfamiliar with them, so I expect you to sort you're affairs and make time because We are going to start you're lessons as soon as possible."

An inquisitor, Katarina Haxtun may be. But not even inquisitors were familiar with the supernatural world which He had been born in, their focus had been on their own counterpart which sadly is lacking in many senses and they are will often find-themselves going to the deep-end without a solid rope to pull them back.

Darius knew that now that the inquisitor had met Nyx, she needed to start learning that things in this world was a lot-more different then the things which she normally operated in. what she didn't know, would be the death of her if he didn't rectified it at once.

"You are in the same-boat, so you will also have to join our lessons, Canoness Sephora." This time, Darius looked towards the battle-canoness; she had been standing in her place like a statue just like Adrasia. "I don't doubt you're leadership, tactical mastery and experience in the use of the holy-trinity of weapons, but they won't be enough if Nyxia decides to visit us once again. I shudder to think what will happen if she manages to ensnare the battle-sisters…" the last part had been said quietly but the three women heard it nonetheless.

What he was doing could be explained and divided into many goals and reasons but one of the important reasons, was that these holes could be exploited later by the primordial of darkness and Darius had no intention or reason to allow the night mother the opportunity.

There may have been many differences between immortals but at the end, they all were of the same cloth. The primordial of night had her own agendas and aims; she wasn't offering her aid to him without expecting things from him in return.

"Do we have an accord, canoness Sephora?"

"We have," the canoness answered instantly and without hesitation, Darius had been tempted to read her mind through magic but then such a thing was dangerous with his magic being this unpredictable in this universe.

He will need to re-design or perhaps even re-master spells if worst comes to worst; he was at a severe disadvantage with his magic being in disarray.

"I trust that you will be also available for the lessons, Canoness Adrasia?" Darius looked to the canoness of the order of the caring hand who quickly answered with a 'yes, milord.' The demigod nodded politely before remembering something very important.

"By the way, I seem to have forgotten a very important matter, can one of you tell me the current age of the millennium?" he asked before putting a slice of meat into his mouth through his metallic fork.

"We are near the beginning of the 50th millennium," Katarina was the one who answered that question; she was also the first-one to see the half-immortal nearly chock-upon his slice of meat and had to put his fist on his chest and hit it a few times to direct the offending morsel back into the right-pipe.

"God-emperor Damn it," Darius cursed, suddenly knowing that he was now beyond the uncharted water and his 'canon-knowledge' was now less-worth then a pile of Grox-shit.

 _ **XXX~XoX~XXX**_

 _ **AN:**_ _ **and here is the next chapter just as I had promised you all, I told you that I won't be dropping any of my stories and if I start a story, then you can be sure that I'll be doing my best to write it.**_

 _ **What can I say; I'm a firm-believer in the old-saying that 'don't start something which you can't finish.' It took me three-times re-writing the plot of this chapter before I was even firmly convinced of this chapter's plot-factors and newly introduced characters.**_

 _ **I have read some review which said that the previous chapter's last scene with Nyx had been a bit-rushed, well now you know the reason why I had written it that way. Those had all been**_ _ **preparations**_ _ **for this chapter.**_

 _ **Surprise: I have been planning this chapter right the day after I had published the first chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway, we now have new characters in the Main-caste and I have a new-planet in destination to plan for along with the next chapter. We have a half-immortal who has the tall-order of readying an inquisitor and two canoness-sisters for the supernatural world which they don't know anything about while also making sure to keep many things secret from them.**_

 _ **It's going to be a very long-ride for Darius, that's for sure.**_

 _ **About the timeline, I Can only say that I refuse to just copy-paste words with events which many of you by all rights now when you read the Warhammer 40k Wiki. Where would be the excitement in re-writing plots and stories be when you aren't going to change them? seeing as changing those events could possibly lead to a lot of headache and writer's block for all involved, including myself, I decided that I would start instead an age of Warhammer 40k of my own (the concept and plot-factor had been inspired by the weaver-option written by Antony444, check-it out if anyone is interested about a good Warhammer 40k Crossover with Worm.), hence the reason of darius appearing in the 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **millennium.**_

 _ **Spoiler: the next chapter is going to be featuring a lot of excitable and loveable things which you all definitely want to see in the story, I won't be ruining the plot but suffice to say that the Disclaimer at the start of the chapter will be put into full-effect.**_

 _ **Until next-time dear readers, please don't forget to review and favorite.**_


End file.
